Written in Blood
by Honey710
Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one.
1. Missing

Written in Blood 1

Chapter 1: Missing

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

A/N: So I was just brainstorming the other day and this idea came to mind, so I decided to run with it. For those who have not read my stories, I have a habit of not following completely with the storylines of what my story is based on. If such things bother you, hey, I gave you fair warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

The sounds of male voices, talking and occasionally swearing bounced around the lot, drowned out every now and again by the sounds of power tools being used to repair and renovate the means of transportation that had broken down or needed some fine tuning. It was a relatively slow day and most of the men working were those that didn't belong to the motorcycle club that owned that particular shop in Charming California.

The small town of Charming California boasted of preserving their small town status despite the many developers that had attempted to get their hands on their land. The town itself consisted of six blocks of shops and service centers surrounded by woods on one side, and sparsely vegetated desert on the other. Littered in no real pattern or plan around the town itself sat houses belonging to the citizens of Charming, most of which sat off of dirt roads that didn't even have paved driveways. It wasn't fancy or overly rich, a lot of inconveniences plagued them because of their isolatedness, but to the people living there, it was home.

On the far side of town sat Teller-Morrow Auto Body Shop, the legitimate business belonging to The Sons of Anarchy, a biker group that had run the town for years. They tread the fine line between what was legal and what was not and dealt their own justice to those who crossed the line or hurt the citizens of Charming. They were considered the towns' personal guardian angels…in a vigilante sort of way.

Happy sat at the picnic table with a cigarette in his hand and two of his brothers on either side of him. Jax, Chibs, and he were not needed in the shop or for any club business, so it gave them a little time to shoot the shit as the rest of the guys wound down in the shop.

"So how's Abel doin?" Happy's gravelly voice asked as he took a deep drag from his lit cigarette.

"He's doing good man, sleeping through the night and shit. Tara's been helping out with him, says he's gonna be good man, should grow and progress like every other normal kid."

"He's a fighter." Happy said nodding.

"Like his da." Chibs cackled, slapping Jax's arm with a grin. The men's laughter was cut off when a tan Oldsmobile swung into the lot and screeched to a stop in front of the shop. A woman leapt out of the car like it was on fire, her mass of blonde hair in disarray and a panicked look on her face.

"Lyla!" Opie, the woman's old man loped towards her, wiping the excess grease from his hands, "What's wrong?"

"Ellie's gone!" She yelled, running her hands through her hair and looking ready to cry.

"What!" Opie's mouth fell open, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When I went to pick the kids up, the boys were there but Ellie wasn't. I searched the whole school and she's not there!" The rest of the club, drawn by the raised voices, gathered around the couple.

"What's up Opie?" Clay asked, looking between the couple curiously.

"Ellie's missing." Opie peeled off his jumpsuit reveling jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He picked his cut up and put it back on before turning towards his bike, "I'm gonna go look for her."

"Hey Op, wait up!" Jax, Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Piney, Tig, and Clay all followed suit, running over to their respective bikes.

"Happy, Sack, stay here and watch out for the girls, fill Gemma in and if Ellie comes back call our prepays! Get Unser on the phone and get him out looking for her too!" Clay barked out before they started their bikes and roared out of the lot, causing Gemma to stick her head out of the office.

"Where the hell are they going?" Lyla ran up to the queen to give her an update as the men closed the garage and checked their weapons, both of them thinking the same thing but neither of them wanting to say it a loud.

What if one of their enemies had snatched up the little girl?

00000

Skyler Blake was nothing if not someone who could control her feelings. So when she went to town that day and heard those awful, hurtful words, she showed none of the hurt they caused, abandoned her cart in the grocery store, and came back to her home, the only place she knew of that could offer her some sort of protection.

"_We don't serve the likes of _you_ in this town."_

Sitting at her kitchen table she couldn't help but think about her situation. It wasn't like she had asked for this- no far from that! Her condition was the result of an unfortunate accident involving her in her VW Beetle and a drunk driver in a Ford F150 that had literally killed her. She just hadn't stayed dead.

Days like this made her wish she had.

But she hadn't, and now she had to deal with her gifts for the rest of her life. Six years ago her life had been heading in a totally different direction. She had had a fiancé, her parents had lived in the same town as her, less than ten minutes away, her best friend lived in the apartment below her and they had seen each other every single day. The accident had lead her to six years of learning how to use her gifts, of learning how to create the most good from the worst day of her life, and had forced her to a different town, a different religion, and a different life.

Slowly she got up from the table and, dressed in a flowing white skirt and baby blue halter top, she walked barefoot out to her flower garden, taking comfort from the colorful blooms that blanketed her property for nearly half an acre. She had loosened the ground in late winter and walked up and down the plot of land sprinkling mixtures of seeds and planting a variety of bulbs to create a regular floral free for all that smelled heavenly and held every color imaginable. In the very center a small circle was cleared out where a yoga mat was placed which she sank gratefully upon.

Sunlight streaked through the leaves of the trees, warming patches of skin on her face. She took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly over a count of ten and listened to the breeze rustle through the flowers and grass she was sitting among. In with the calm and serenity of nature. Out with the stress and sadness.

In. Out.

She loved the peace that always came with meditating, the feeling of being filled with nothing but light and happiness. No stresses followed her here. Here it didn't matter that ever since the accident that had changed her life, her parents didn't speak to her anymore and her best friend thought she was a freak.

In. Out.

It didn't matter that when he found out what she could do, her fiancé had left her high and dry.

In. Out.

It didn't matter that she had to completely isolate herself or run the risk of putting herself and others in danger.

In. Out.

That the only time someone from her small town even talked to her was when they expected her to help them with something that frightened her. That the whole town was frightened of her and what she could do.

In. Out.

Something furry rubbed against her arm and she opened her eyes slowly to find her male short haired black cat, Salem, rubbing against her impatiently. His green eyes shone at her reproachfully as he let out a long and pathetic meow, making her giggle. He was such a baby.

"You silly boy," She cooed, scratching under his chin affectionately, "It's still ten minutes until your dinner time."

His eyes seemed to say _I know that petty human. I was just making sure that _you_ knew that._

"Come on; let's go find your better half." She stood and dusted off her backside before following Salem, who trotted off in front of her, pausing now and then to bat playfully at a bloom. She laughed at his silliness, following behind him dutifully like a good human.

Sky's other cat Circe, a long hair pure white cat with the bluest eyes in California, sat patiently on the deck of Sky's small cabin home, observing Salem's antics but making no move to join in. Where Salem was silly and fun, Circe was dignified and calm. Sky had only ever seen Circe act like the kitten she still was at barely a year old when the catnip she grew fresh in her kitchen window was ready to harvest.

Sky walked up the stairs, pausing when both cats wound themselves around her legs and reaching down to rub between two sets of ears before opening the door and ushering them in. After she poured some food for the cats she filled her kettle with water and put it on the burner, planning on making herself some soothing tea to help stabilize her emotions. Just as she was reaching into the cabinet for a coffee mug, the broom leaning against the wall next to the door slid out and slapped the hardwood floor, making her jump. Company was coming. She pulled out two coffee mugs.

Just as the kettle began to whistle there was a hesitant knock on her door. Sky moved the kettle to one of the cool burners and called to her visitor, "It's open!"

The door opened slowly and Sky kept her back to the visitor until a small female voice said, "E-excuse m-me?" Sky turned slowly and regarded the little girl that was standing in her doorway. She was no more than ten years old, blonde with large blue eyes that held so much pain for one so young she ached for her. Her pink shirt was damp with perspiration, her cheeks reddened and her jeans and pink and white tennis shoes were dusty, leading Sky to the conclusion that she had walked to her cabin from town. That was at least two miles.

"Hello. Come inside doll, would you like some water?" She nodded and Sky ushered the little girl in, letting her senses reach out to her. The little girl was frightened of her, but determination lay under the fear and layering that was a deep sense of sorrow and pain. Sky smiled at her in encouragement and the little girl closed the door and made her way into the kitchen. "Come and sit at the table."

When the little girl was seated with a glass of water and a pitcher of more in front of her, Sky came and sat on the other side of the table with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She studied the little girl whose eyes darted around the kitchen as if looking for a bubbling cauldron that she would soon be added to. The picture so amused Sky that she had to bring her tea up to sip in order to hide her smile. "What's your name doll?"

"Ellie Winston." Her voice was shy and she was having a hard time looking Sky in the eyes.

"That's a beautiful name." She smiled reassuringly at the little girl, hoping to put her at ease. "I'm Skyler but you can call me Sky."

"I like that name." She smiled shyly at her. _Progress_, Sky thought.

"So Ellie, what brings you here?" She almost wished she didn't say anything when Ellie's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to tremble.

"I-I heard th-that you can t-talk to people who are… d-dead." Two tears slowly leaked for her big, sad, blue eyes. Sky's heart sank. This was not going to be easy.

"I can yes." She reached behind her and grabbed some napkins, placing them in front of the little girl. "Who is it that you want to talk to?"

Ellie took a shuddering breath, grabbed a napkin and roughly wiped her face before meeting her eyes, "My mommy. She died six months ago."

Not easy at all. "I'm sorry Ellie. What happened?"

"A bad man shot her in the head." Her small chest shuddered as she tried to keep calm. "I want to talk to her. I want her to come back so daddy doesn't marry Lyla."

"Oh baby," Sky's heart felt like it was going to break. "Ellie, even if I can talk to your mommy, that won't bring her back."

"Why not?"

"Because Ellie, she's in a better place where she's happy and safe and people are there who love her." She really didn't want to have to explain to this little girl about a soul's progression through the afterlife. It was difficult for one who was not a child to understand but she had a feeling that Ellie's emotional state would make it even more difficult.

"But we love her and she left us!" Ellie's voice shook and sobs wracked her body. Sky got up and walked to the other side of the table, taking the little girl in her arms and offering as much comfort as she could to the heartbroken child.

"Ellie, baby, your mommy didn't _leave_ you, she was _taken_ from you." The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to rise and she knew her spirit guides were listening in. "It's not anyone's fault."

"I just want to talk to her." The little voice whispered. Sky's head snapped up when she heard a reply.

_I haven't left Ellie._ A figure stood behind the girl, so sad that Sky could feel her eyes smarting with tears. This must be Ellie's mother.

00000

A/N Review =]


	2. Speak To Me

Written in Blood 2

Chapter 2: Speak to Me

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

A/N Because of the overwhelming response to the first chapter, I've decided to add the second one a little sooner than originally planned. Chapter 3 should be up no later than Wednesday of next week so enjoy this one!

00000

"I just want to talk to her." The little voice whispered. Sky's head snapped up when she heard a reply.

_I haven't left Ellie._ A figure stood behind the girl, so sad that Sky could feel her eyes smarting with tears. This must be Ellie's mother.

The figure was slim and slightly shorter than what was average. Her eyes were brown and so very sad as she looked at her grieving daughter. Her brown hair was cut short and rustled gently with a breeze Sky couldn't feel.

"Ellie, your mommy is listening to us right now." Sky eased the little girl back into the chair as she stared at her with wide, shocked, tearstained eyes.

"Really?" Her voice shook with hope.

_Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much._

"Yes. She says that she loves you." Sky's blood was thrumming through her veins. Although this figure was not as threatening as some that she had seen in the past, Sky was still accustoming herself to the fact that she _could_ see such things.

"Tell her I love her too. A-and that I miss her."

_I miss you too. And your brother, and your father._

"She misses you, your brother, and your father as well."

Ellie scowled at that, "Daddy doesn't act like he misses her!"

_Eleanor Julia Winston! Don't you dare blame your father for trying to be happy. I _want_ him to be happy. I want _all_ of you to be happy. It's ok to miss me baby, but don't think that you can't be happy with me gone._

"She says that your father deserves to be happy. That you all deserve to be happy and that it's ok for you to be happy."

"But she's not here! I can't hug here anymore! No one's there when I get scared or get a nightmare anymore!"

_Oh baby._ The figure reached out and cupped the young girls' cheek. She shivered at the coldness of the touch. _Nothing will ever hurt you. Not with me around. And I'll always be there._

Sky smiled. "Your mother was very protective wasn't she?"

Ellie nodded her head, "She yelled at a boy in my grade who was making fun of me once. He peed himself."

Skyler giggled, "She says nothing will hurt you with her there to protect you."

_I love you Ellie, and I'm always there with you when you need me. _The figure slowly dimmed and was gone within seconds, evaporating like it never was.

"She said she loves you and will always be with you when you need her."

"Tell her I need her now!" Ellie's jaw was set determinedly.

"Ellie, she needed to go right now. She knows your safe and wants you to be happy."

"But that's not _fair_!" Ellie wailed, "You said you could talk to her!"

"I can Ellie." Sky rubbed her temples, trying to figure out a way to explain the process to the child, "Did you feel how cold it got in here when I was talking to her." Ellie nodded her head sadly, "That's because your mommy had to use a lot of energy to come and talk to me. It's very exhausting to her and to me. I can only talk to them for a few minutes at a time or we both could hurt ourselves." The last time she had tried to force a connection to last she had had a terrible attack of fatigue that had put her on bed rest for three days where she simply slept, only waking up when her bladder was ready to explode and her mouth was so dry and gritty she felt like she had been chewing sand. After that she had let connections end when whoever was trying to talk to her lost their energy. It was simply to dangerous for her to do otherwise.

"Why? Isn't mommy with God?"

Ellie's question brought a stroke of genius to Sky, "Ellie do you know what heaven is?"

"That's where all the good people who love God go when they're dead." She said matter of fact-ly.

Sky barely held back her flinch. She hated the black and white way that some religions phrased such things. "Right. Well heaven is so far away that when I talk to people who have died it's like getting a phone call with bad service. I can only talk to them for so long before the call is dropped."

"So how can mommy be with me all the time if she's so far away?"

Sky took a minute to take a sip of her tea, which was now lukewarm, giving herself a moment to think. "When people go to heaven, God gives them a mirror that they can carry around with them and watch the people they love. They can send things to you too, a pretty bird, a butterfly, anything, that will help them keep an eye on you." Inspired, Sky decided to give the little girl a way to connect with her mother, "The next time you see a butterfly you should send your mommy a message. Tell her you love her and that you're happy."

Ellie seemed to consider it before a small smile spread across her face. "I see a lot of butterflies."

Sky felt the slight relief of pain in the little girl and felt her heart melt. This was the good that came from the bad. It wasn't enough to heal the wound of having her mother ripped from her life, but it was the balm that would allow it to heal and prevent the infection that could lead her to eventually hating her father and his supposed future wife. And she had given it to her. She started making plans for a healing ceremony for the family in the near future. She hadn't had a circle in almost two weeks, so she needed to perform one anyway.

Right then Salem jumped up onto the table, letting out pitiful meows, followed closely by Circe who was purring softly. "Oh, you have kitties!" Ellie's excited squeal was met with Salem padding up to her and rubbing himself up against her arm. He licked the exposed skin of her forearm making her giggle.

Sky smiled and rubbed her head against Circe's. "That's Salem and this beauty is Circe."

"Hi Salem." Ellie cooed, rubbing under his chin and producing a motor like purr.

"I think he likes you." Sky smiled, loving that this little girl who came to her so sad, was laughing and smiling like any other normal little girl.

"I like him too." Ellie's smile lit up her face.

The sound of a motorcycle passing by on the highway echoed through the trees, faint but still identifiable. Ellie's face went white and guilt flooded out to smack Sky in the face.

Oh no.

"Ellie, does your father know where you are?"

Her head dropped and she stopped petting Salem, who meowed in protest before leaping down to the floor, followed by Circe. "No."

Skyler rubbed her temples again, "Ellie, where does he think you are?"

"School." Her voice was small and ashamed.

"Oh no." This time she put a voice to her thoughts. "Ellie, you need to call him and let you know where you are!"

"I don't want him to be mad at me." Ellie said pathetically.

"He's probably worried sick! You have to call him right now." Sky jumped up and grabbed her cordless phone, handing it to Ellie and waiting while she looked at it in fear. "What's wrong?"

"Can you call for me?" She looked up at her pleadingly. Sky could feel the fear radiating from her and sighed in defeat.

"What's the number?"

00000

Happy was sitting in the office with Gemma, watching the Queen pace the small room and keeping an eye out on the lot. They hadn't heard anything and it had already been over an hour. Things were not looking good.

The loud ringing of the phone in the tense silence made Gemma jump. She dove across her desk and snatched the phone from the cradle, "Hello?"

"_Oh, um, hello? Is- uh- Mr. Winston available?"_ The female voice asked. Gemma waved Happy to the phone.

"Which one are you looking for?" Happy stood close to Gemma so he could hear the conversation.

"_Oh well,"_ they heard a faint voice in the background before she came back on the phone, _"Opie. I'm looking for Opie."_

Happy snatched the phone from Gemma's hands, "Who is this?" He demanded. Just then, the rest of the club pulled into the parking lot and Gemma ran out to tell them about the mystery caller.

"_My name is Skyler Blake. Is this Opie Winston?"_

"No this is his brother." Happy put as much menace in his voice as possible, holding up his hand when Opie tore into the office. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for silence. "Can I help you with something doll?"

"_Uh- his daughter, Ellie, she's at my house right now. We didn't want him to worry."_

"What is she doing at your house?" Opie was just about dancing in place. Happy snatched up a pen and scribbled her name down on a piece of paper and handed it to Opie who shook his head and handed it to Juice, who took off running to the clubhouse where his computers were.

"_She needed help with something."_ The woman's voice had cooled significantly and Happy could almost see her back straighten in anger. _"We were just calling so her father wasn't worried about her."_

Happy couldn't believe this woman's gall. "You call to tell her father that you have his daughter and you're a complete stranger? And you expect him to _not_ be worried?"

"…_I didn't think about it like that."_ She said honestly after a short hesitation. _"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry anyone."_

"I think it's time for Ellie to come home. What's your address? I'll come get her."

"_You can't come here!" _She said quickly, _"I-uh mean… I'll bring Ellie home. It's not a big deal."_

Happy debated for a minute before nodding, "Ok. Bring her over to Teller-Morrow Auto Repair. Fifteen minutes."

"_It'll take me at least twenty."_ She replied nervously.

"Ok twenty." Happy agreed, filing the information away.

"_Who should I ask for when I get there?"_

"Happy. Ask for Happy."

00000

Sky hung up the phone and held a hand against her stomach, willing the butterflies swarming inside of her to calm. That man had _the_ sexiest voice she had ever heard. It embarrassed her that she could feel herself responding to him already.

He could make a killing at phone sex that was for sure.

Sky turned to the little girl starring at her with big eyes at her table. "Come on Ellie, I told your uncle that I would take you home."

Ellie looked confused, "I don't have an uncle."

Skyler tensed, "He said he was your father's brother."

"Oh, ok." Ellie rose from her chair easily and looked up at Sky, "So we have to go to the garage?"

She took a deep breath and prayed for patience. "If you don't have an uncle, how could this man be your father's brother?"

"He's part of the Club." Ellie said simply, as if that explained it all.

"What club?"

"The Sons of Anarchy silly. Everyone knows who they are." She giggled.

"Your father is a son?" Sky could feel the bottom of her stomach drop. She had the daughter of one of the bikers in her home. _No wonder they were so suspicious of her._

She sighed deeply, "Come on Ellie, let's get this over with." She ushered the young girl into her sky blue Jeep Wrangler and got behind the wheel. Saying a quick prayer for strength to the goddess, she started the car and prepared herself to go and face this man named Happy.

00000

A/N Review!


	3. Welcome Wagon

Written in Blood 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Wagon

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

"_Who should I ask for when I get there?"_

"Happy. Ask for Happy."

Happy said his goodbyes and turned to the rest of the men who were crowded in the doorway. Opie was looking at him hopefully, having heard enough of the conversation to assume that whoever this woman was who had his daughter was bringing her back within the hour.

"She'll be here in twenty. How ya wanna handle it Prez?" Happy addressed Clay, knowing that with something as serious as this wouldn't be as simple as allowing her to drop off the child, especially with her mysterious reply when asked why she was there in the first place.

Clay seemed to debate for a moment, running through options before nodding at the rest of the boys, "Lock it down. As soon as she pulls up I want that gate sealed until we know the who, what, where, and why. Don't make it obvious Hap, ask her to come in, get a drink, say Op wants a word with her, just keep her here."

The men scattered, scrambling to get the necessary equipment ready. They needed to move the cars that they were working on that needed to stay overnight, relocate some of their motorcycles so the lot wasn't crowded, gather weapons and find places for cover, although the majority of the members would be in the clubhouse for the coming questioning, the prospects would be armed and strategically placed around the property should they be needed.

After moving the cars and motorcycles, Happy and the rest of the patched members silently got together and gathered blades and guns, checking clips and mags before tucking them in clothing so they wouldn't be noticed. Gemma walked into the clubhouse, raising her eyes at what she saw.

"Who do you think this girl is? A fucking terminator?"

"Baby, who I don't know, I don't trust. We don't know who she is, who she's affiliated with, or why she has Ellie in the first place. I want you to stay in Jax's room until we know a little more about her."

"Jesus Clay." Gemma said, shaking her head before walking towards the back, touching most of the members' shoulders on the way.

Just as they heard the door close behind Gemma, Half Sack charged into the club, "She's here!"

00000

Skyler knew as soon as she pulled into the parking lot that she was in trouble.

She could sense people watching her but couldn't pinpoint where the feeling was radiating from. She glanced around nervously as she put her car in park, turning it off reluctantly. A quick glance at the entrance she just came through showed her that someone had already sealed it without her knowing. She could feel her heart start to pound with panic.

"Come on Ellie." She opened her door and waited for the little girl to circle the car and, surprisingly, take her hand before locking her car and starting hesitantly toward the office building in front of her.

Just before they reached the building, she had an overwhelming feeling of danger. She snapped her head up and looked at the roof, spotting a man hunkered down and aiming a rifle right at her. In less than a second she had Ellie behind her, using her body to block the child.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She demanded, glaring at the man.

His surprise was obvious, and it was also obvious that he didn't know what to say to her. She turned her head and spotted a figure hunkered down near her car, staying deep in the shadows, also pointing a gun at her.

_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!_ Her panic increased and she could hear her heart beating in her chest. She backed herself and Ellie against the office, still shielding the little girl with her body.

"I-uh-I'm l-looking for H-happy?" She stuttered, her body shaking with nerves.

Movement caught her attention and she slowly turned her head and took in the man walking towards her. He was tall, at least six feet, with scruff on his face, a stony expression, wide shoulders with a cut sitting perfectly on his frame, his t-shirt and jeans doing nothing to hide the fact that his body was gorgeously cut and Skyler felt her mouth water. The thing that caught her attention the most, however, was his eyes. So dark brown they appeared black and burning with an internal fire she could feel burning her as he took her in from head to toe.

Happy was impressed, and he didn't impress easily. He watched her pull up in that ridiculous excuse for a car, as far as he was concerned a powder blue anything would not be acceptable to drive in, and lost his breath when she stepped from the car. She was a tiny thing, barely five foot three from what he could tell, her long wavy hair was a deep chestnut shot through with an auburn red that made it glow with life as it reached greedily toward her shapely hips that were covered by a long white skirt and her tiny feet were cradled in black flats. His eyes traveled back up and took in her exposed midsection and belly ring, the baby blue halter top that hugged the generous curves of her breasts, some of the best he had seen in a while, and up to her pouty lips, pixie-like nose, and then to her eyes. God her eyes were spectacular. A deep emerald green that seemed to sparkle with something more than intelligence, something…magical. He watched her ferret out two of the four men that had weapons trained on her, watched her use her own body to protect the child she had come to return, and watched her muster her courage to ask for him, despite the fact that he knew she was absolutely terrified. When her head turned and her eyes met his, he had to resist the urge to shudder. He felt her eyes like a touch as they moved down his body slowly before coming back up to meet his.

"Are you Happy?" Her voice came out more stable but he could still detect the shaking in her frame. She had balls, that's for damn sure.

"Skyler Blake I assume?" He smirked at her, knowing that the sweet butts around the clubhouse fought for such an honor.

She didn't look impressed, "Why are there men pointing guns at me?"

Happy raised an eyebrow. He was not used to women being demanding, especially around the club. He had to remind himself that she wasn't a part of the MC world and didn't understand that she had just committed a major faux pas. "Just a precaution doll."

Ellie peeked out from behind her and Sky quickly pushed her back behind her. "Precaution? What'd you think I'd do, roll up in a tank?"

"It's happened before." Happy replied sarcastically. "Come inside, Ellie's dad is waiting for her."

"I think I'll just get going. It's starting to get dark." She tried, knowing inwardly that it was useless.

"I think you'll find you have time for one drink." His voice left no room for argument. He motioned to his men and both of them lowered their weapons but didn't take their eyes off of Sky. She sighed and allowed Ellie to lead her to the other building, passing by Happy who stood as still as a statue as she passed before turning following her inside.

As soon as the door opened to reveal the dark interior, Sky jumped back and covered her nose. It smelled like a whorehouse in there! She had to pull her senses back to avoid feeling the residue pleasure of past trysts that hung around the building in waves. She felt Happy step up behind her, his body heat burning her back as he placed a firm hand on her back to guide her inside the building that Ellie had already disappeared into.

"Come on." His gravelly voice partnered with the sexual energy coursing through her caused her to physically shiver. She allowed him to guide her into the building, blinking a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the dark interior.

She found Ellie first, wrapped in the arms of a bear of a man who was holding her like he never thought he'd see her again. She smiled, feeling herself soften a little despite the terrifying situation. Then the mans eyes met her over the child's head.

Suspicion and fury smacked her in the face so hard she stepped back and ran into Happy's hard chest. He was openly glaring at her as he lowered his daughter and whispered in her ear, sending her skipping off to the back of the clubhouse alone. That's when Sky felt the other men in the room, all of them openly scrutinizing her, suspicious of how she came to be in possession of the little girl.

"Sit." The order was barked at her by a man with gray hair who was holding a cigar. He pointed to an ottoman that was set directly in front of three couches that were in the form of a U. Ellie's father walked over and sat on one of the couches and turned to watch her progress as Happy "guided" her to the ottoman, sitting her down before he himself took a seat on one of the couches. "What's your name?"

Sky took a moment to glance at the rest of the men. One that was glaring just as fiercely as Ellie's father had blonde hair and blue eyes and was sitting next to the one in charge. On the other side was a man with laser blue eyes that were taking her in lustily, and he gave off the impression that he was not completely sane. On the couch next to him was a man with sunglasses over his eyes and scars stretching across both of his cheeks. Although he gave off suspicion, Sky could detect waves of sorrow coming off of him as well. Next to him was a man with a Mohawk and lightning tattoos on his head holding what looked like a small booklet of papers. On the opposite couch sat a fat man with long brown hair who had an intimidating scowl on his face. An older man breathing out of an oxygen tube was scowling fiercely at her and next to him sat Opie, Ellie's father. Last but not least, Happy sat closest to her on her right side, looking just as intimidating as the rest.

"Skyler." She answered, proud that her voice didn't shake.

The man with the air tube lunged forward, making her flinch, "What the fuck were you doing with my granddaughter you fucking gash?"

"Easy Piney! We'll get to that." The man with gray hair barked. "Do you know who we are?"

"The Sons of Anarchy." Sky concentrated on her breathing.

"Did you know that when you picked up Ellie?" Opie demanded from her right.

"I didn't 'pick up' Ellie. She came to my house all by herself." Sky snapped back. How absurd to accuse her of seeking out a child.

"Did anyone get into contact with you to take her?" The blonde sitting next to grey hair demanded.

"No! Like I said, she came to my house of her own free will. I've never even seen her before she knocked on my door a couple hours ago!"

"Why would she seek you out?" This coming from the fat man with long hair. They were trying to overwhelm her, trying to get her to crack under pressure. It was a solid plan, except for the fact that she could sense their intention.

"She needed me to help her."

"'Elp her with what?" The man with the scars popped off.

"With something not a lot of people can do."

"And what's that?" Opie asked, glaring harder.

"None of your concern." She said coolly. "I didn't hurt her, I didn't kidnap her, she was never in any danger, and I don't appreciate being treated like some common criminal."

Opie jumped up from the couch, "I want to know why my daughter was with you!"

Skyler jumped up too, her head craned back to meet his eyes, "Then ask her!"

"I'm asking _you_!" He shouted.

"_Enough_!" Clay shouted. "Both of you _sit down_!"

Sky plopped back onto the ottoman, meeting the leaders' eyes without flinching. She could feel the reluctant respect that these men were feeling towards her. She was scared out of her mind but it wasn't going to stop her from standing up for herself.

"Juice." With that simple word the man with lightning bolt tattoos jumped up.

"Skyler Elizabeth Blake, twenty-six years old, born to Linda Arleen Blake and Derek James Blake on April third nineteen eighty-six, born and raised in Salem Oregon, formerly engaged to Adam Mathew Levisque, no known affiliations with any gangs, or anyone in California for that matter, no police record other than pouring sugar into her then ex-fiancé's gas tank, was a victim in a drunk driver collision when she was twenty which resulted in her being pronounced dead for seven minutes before being resuscitated, engagement was broken soon after, she up and moved to California, hasn't been in contact with anyone since."

His clean cut version of her life made Sky feel cold. She made herself shut down as he rattled off intimate and personal details of her life to these men who believed she had kidnapped a child for some other gang.

None of the men spoke for a moment. Finally the leader looked at Opie, "Go get the kid."

Opie rose at once, marching to the back only to return seconds later with Ellie in his arms. He sat on the couch and put her on his knee, looking at her intently.

"Ellie, did this woman take you from school?"

"No." Ellie looked down at her father's boots. "I walked."

"Why?"

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her father, and Skyler felt her stomach drop. "I wanted to talk to mommy. She was the only person who could."

00000

A/N Review!


	4. Friction

Written in Blood 4

Chapter 4: Friction

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

"Ellie, did this woman take you from school?"

"No." Ellie looked down at her father's boots. "I walked."

"Why?"

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her father, and Skyler felt her stomach drop. "I wanted to talk to mommy. She was the only person who could."

The silence that followed the child's words was loud in Skyler's ears. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. The whirlwind of emotions rising in the room was a storm she would rather not weather but it was too late for her to be able to escape.

"Ellie, go back to the room." Opie was the first to break the silence and his voice was filled with such fury and pain that Sky felt her heart stop. He wanted to hurt her, badly, and wasn't above doing it right now. Ellie's footsteps running from the room was the only sound made, and after the door shut behind her the silence continued for a few moments.

"You heartless fucking bitch." It was a statement, like someone had said she was a blonde. It hurt her, knowing that this was the way he truly saw her when he didn't know who she was or what she could do.

"I'm not." She croaked, her eyes remaining shut so they couldn't see the tears welling. "I'm not."

"Then tell me why you would do that to a little girl? Tell her you can talk to her mother that's been dead for six months?" He demanded.

"Because I can." Sky opened her eyes and met his gaze, letting him see the truth in her eyes. "She was beautiful."

"Don't." The word was strangled, like he couldn't breathe.

"She's happy. She watches over you and your family. She wants you to be happy Opie. She's glad you found your girlfriend and that you're going to marry her."

"I'm fucking serious. Stop." He demanded desperately.

Sky's eyes unfocused as she concentrated on the information coming to her from a higher power. "She likes that she takes care of you. She wants you to remember to give Ellie pink roses on her last day of school and on holidays, they're her favorite. And help Kenny with his tackling for football, and make sure to get the right pads so he doesn't get hurt." Opie put his head between his knees and shuddered while Piney put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Slowly Sky's head turned to the man who wasn't quite sane and she smiled at him, "She says its ok. Stop feeling guilty, she's happy it was her and not Opie and the kids."

The entire room held its breath. It had come out days ago that Tig had been the one to pull the trigger on Donna and no one had planned on addressing it, ever. As far as they were concerned, that information was to never leave the mother charter.

So how the fuck did this outsider know about it?

Sky shook her head and immediately regretted it. Using her energy like this was hard on her but she had to prove her point. "Can I have some water? And something chocolate please?" The man in charge nodded at the man with lightning bolt tattoos and he sprang up and trotted off through a set of doors behind the bar. "Since I'm probably going to be here a while, how 'bout some names?"

He nodded at her, thinking his poker face could hide his thoughts but she knew he was seriously creeped out, "I'm Clay, this is Jax, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Piney, Opie, and Happy, and the nerd who just ran to get you food is Juice."

"Pleasure." She drawled, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

Happy was beyond intrigued. This woman could do things he had only heard about growing up from his mother and aunt. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself but he could tell that she was all class. The way she spoke might come out in a sarcastic tone but he could tell it was just a façade she was using to hide her fear from them. No, she was polite and well mannered to the bone. He wondered if she ever got a little wild.

And oh how he wanted to get wild with her.

Juice scrambled back into the silent room and handed her a glass of water and a plateful of brownies before sitting back on the couch. His leg was jumping and it looked like he could barely keep himself contained. The men watched in wonder as Sky stuffed a whole brownie in her mouth and chewed quickly, swallowing audibly and taking a large gulp of water before repeating the process.

"Easy darlin, you're gonna make yourself sick." The man Clay addressed as Bobby chuckled, pulling a cigarette out of his cut and lighting it. As far as he was concerned this woman had proved that she wasn't lying and wasn't working with their enemies.

Sky swallowed again and took a slower drink of her water. "Sorry. Connections like that are kinda hard on me. I need the sugar to pick me up."

"Do you mean there's different kinds of connections? How long have you been able to do this? Can you talk to anyone who's dead?" Juice hurled out the questions, his eyes shining with enthusiasm. Sky looked at him like she didn't quite know what to do with him.

"Whoa there Juice. Let's give ourselves some time to adjust to this." Jax said, running a hand through his hair.

"How do we know you're not making shit up?" Piney demanded sullenly.

"She's shorter than your average woman, she would have barely come up to Opie's collar bone, has these soulful brown eyes, brown hair in a short cut, kind of a pixie-ish nose, a little thinner than what's in fashion lately." She rattled off.

"That doesn't prove shit." He growled.

Skyler cocked her head, listening to the woman now whispering in her ear, "The last time you were in the hospital, you had a heart attack. Opie was in prison and Mary wouldn't come to help you so she did. She would read you books, Jurassic Park, The Lord of the Rings, but your favorite was The Catcher in the Rye. She stayed up all night because you couldn't wait to hear the whole thing. She loved you deeply Piney. You were the father she never had since the moment Opie brought her to the cabin to meet you when she was fourteen."

Piney flattened his lips and lowered his head into his palms and Sky took the opportunity to stuff another brownie in her mouth. "Di' I poss?" She asked with her mouth full.

Happy kept his face blank but damn it was hard. The sassy little bitch!

Opie raised his head, and narrowed his eyes, "Where was her crow?"

Sky raised her eyebrow and swallowed the mouthful of sugary treat, "I beg your pardon?"

"Her tattoo, where was it?" He demanded.

Again she cocked her head and after a moment a small smile spread across her face as well as a healthy blush that made her look younger and prettier, "She had two. One on her lower back so everyone knew who she belonged to, and another one," she turned her head and met Happy's eyes, "that you did low on her pelvis, right on the top part of her cat, so no one would trespass on what wasn't theirs."

"Her cat?" Juice asked, puzzled.

"Her pussy, you dumb fuck." Tig snapped at the younger man. Sky took a drink of water to hide her smile, her eyes never leaving Happy's.

"Christ." Opie jumped up and paced. "No one knew about that! How the fuck did you know about that?"

"She told me." Sky said simply.

"Let's get back to why we're here." Clay demanded. "Why was Ellie with you?"

"Ellie walked to my house all by herself. She's heartbroken and having a hard time dealing with her mothers death and her fathers new relationship. I gave her an outlet." She turned narrowed eyes on Opie, "You, however, need to make sure that she's using it. She's just a child and doesn't understand everything that's happened then or everything that's happening now. You need to suck it up and talk to her or you'll regret it!"

Opie opened and closed his mouth several times before finally finding his voice, "I've talked to her! And Lyla loves her, she knows that!"

"Does she?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

"Alright already!" Clay roared. "Tig, go get Sack, we need to go to church."

"Wh-" Sky looked around in puzzlement as Tig jumped up and swaggered out while the rest of the men walked to a room with a pair of double doors. Tig appeared again seconds later and entered the room, closing the door behind him. A skinny man with red-blonde hair and scruff stumbled into the room, struggling with the strap of a rifle that had tangled around his body.

"H-hey!" He said brightly, finally managing to untangle himself from the strap.

"Um-Hi?" Sky felt like she had just been thrown in the twilight zone.

"I'm Half Sack." He smiled engagingly at her. She sensed his eager attitude and general good nature and couldn't help but smile back at him. He was a good man, and he truly believed in what the Sons stood for.

"I'm Skyler, but you can call me Sky." She grinned at him, getting up and moving to a stool when he motioned her there so he could start his duties behind the bar. "Why do they call you Half Sack?"

00000

"So what do we think?" Clay asked, sitting back in his chair with his cigar.

Jax leaned forward, "It seems like the real deal. I mean how the hell could she know all that?"

"Come on kids, you really believe in this hocus pocus shit? I think she's working for ATF." Tig said.

"Come on Tig, I seen these things in Ireland and Scotland. Is pretty common there." Chibs said, lighting a cigarette. "There be no denying that she knows things tha' she shouldn't. And she couldn't have gotten the information from somewhere else."

"My mom used to talk about people like this." Juice said enthusiastically. "She said they were blessed by God with knowledge so they could do good."

"But could she be a threat to us." Bobby demanded.

"It doesn't seem like it." Jax said, tapping his knuckles on the table.

"Op, Piney, what do you think?" Clay demanded.

"I think she knows things that no one should know." Piney said briefly.

"She doesn't seem like she's a threat." Opie said quietly.

"Hap?"

"I think we could use her to our advantage." Happy said slowly. "If she knows things, and can tell what's going to happen and shit, she could warn us about trouble comin our way."

"We don't know that she can do shit like that." Tig denied.

"But we don't know she can't." Clay said slowly. "I say we keep her around, keep her close for a while."

"How do we do that?" Jax asked.

Clay smiled, "Gemma."

00000

Sky was laughing with the prospect and didn't notice when the door opened behind her and the men filed out. Jax disappeared down the hallway to fetch his mother while the rest of the men watched the woman and the prospect chat animatedly.

"So- so, I ended up butt ass naked and trying to sneak back into base but my staff sergeant caught me."

Sky giggled and leaned forward eagerly, "And?"

"I was put on kitchen cleanup for the rest of my tour. Lucky for me a week later I got sent home on honorable discharge." He glanced behind her and saw the men and immediately started pulling beers from the fridge and popping off the caps. "Hey guys."

"Prospect, get me a shot of Jim, off the top shelf." Clay called, sauntering up and taking a seat at the end of the bar. The rest of the men followed suit and Sky found herself with Happy on one side and an empty seat on the other. She heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall behind her and turned her head to see Jax and an older woman with brown highlighted hair and a tattoo on her chest emerge from the hallway followed by Ellie. The woman smiled at them all before going straight to Clay and giving him a kiss. They started talking low enough so that she couldn't hear and she raised her eyebrows.

Ellie ran up and climbed up on the seat next to her, "Did I get you in trouble?" She asked anxiously.

Sky smiled down at her reassuringly, "No hun, nothing I can't handle. I've seen much scarier things then your daddy." She winked at the little girl who giggled in response. The rest of the men had to cover their chuckled as Opie glared at them.

"I think he's scary when he's angry. Grandpa too." Ellie said seriously in a conspiring 'whisper' that all the men heard.

"Oh no," Sky said smiling, "Never be scared of them Ellie. They would never hurt you, and they love you so much."

"I know." Ellie said looking down, "But since mommy died they're angry a lot and don't spend as much time with me and Kenny."

Sky shot a glare at Opie and hugged the little girl, "Everything's going to get better really soon, trust me."

At that moment a thin blonde with long hair walked into the clubhouse and swooped down on the child, hugging her tightly before releasing her and looking her in the eyes, "You scared me to death Ellie!"

"Sorry." She mumbled, not looking the woman in the eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home." She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Can I come and see you tomorrow?" Ellie asked Sky hopefully, resisting the pull of the older woman. Opie got up and kissed the woman, speaking softly to her and she let Ellie go to speak with him.

"That's up to your daddy, but probably not hun. I have to give Salem a bath and he is unbelievable sour after that until I make it up to him." She smiled down at the child and gave her one last hug. As she released her, the woman reached out and grabbed her hand again.

"Come on Ellie." She said, pausing to send a glare at Skyler.

"Bye Sky!" Ellie called as she was lead to the door.

"Bye hun!" She turned around to face the bar, smiling softly.

"What are you smiling about?" Happy asked her.

Sky turned her smile on him, "Because I helped her start to heal. She has outlet's now, ways to cope with her mother's death that she didn't have before."

"And what exactly is that?" Piney demanded.

Sky kept the smile on her face, "She can talk to butterflies. I told her when her mother is keeping an eye on her she sends butterflies, that way whenever she see's one she'll feel comfort."

The men looked at her like she was crazy, but the older woman who had an arm around Clay's shoulders smiled. "That's a great idea."

"Thank you." Sky took a pull from her beer. "I'm Skyler." She directed at the woman.

"Gemma." She answered simply.

"Nice to meet you." She finished off her beer and rose to her feet, "So, am I allowed to leave?"

"Course." Clay said as if it were obvious. "Happy will follow you, make sure you're tucked in nice and safe when you get home."

"Sounds good to me." Sky smirked, winking at Happy. The men let out cat calls and watched them leave the clubhouse together.

00000

A/N Review =]


	5. Story Time

Written in Blood 5

Chapter 5: Story Time

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

The men looked at her like she was crazy, but the older woman who had an arm around Clay's shoulders smiled. "That's a great idea."

"Thank you." Sky took a pull from her beer. "I'm Skyler." She directed at the woman.

"Gemma." She answered simply.

"Nice to meet you." She finished off her beer and rose to her feet, "So, am I allowed to leave?"

"Course." Clay said as if it were obvious. "Happy will follow you, make sure you're tucked in nice and safe when you get home."

"Sounds good to me." Sky smirked, winking at Happy. The men let out cat calls and watched them leave the clubhouse together.

The sun had sunk down behind the horizon and the cool breeze made Sky shiver a little. Happy walked closer to her, giving her some of his body heat to counter the chill.

"So where do you live?" Happy asked, pulling his riding gloves from his pocket and putting them on.

"Wait, your not seriously going to follow me home are you?" Sky asked, mildly horrified. They had reached her car and she noticed that Happy had pulled his bike up beside it.

"That's what the Prez said so yea I'm following you home." He said slowly, hiding his smirk at her obvious shock. He straddled his bike and leaned back, waiting for her to respond. He hadn't verbally sparred with anyone in quite some time and it was kind of fun.

"That's not necessary; I can get home just fine by myself."

"I'm following you. End of discussion."

Sky huffed, narrowing her eyes at the insufferable man… who made her knees weak… and who looked damn sexy in that cut and- oh man she needed to go home. "Fine, do what you want." She turned and flounced to her car, knowing she was acting childish but not knowing how to change it. She had put up with as much bossy men as she could tonight. Not only that, but this was the most contact she'd had with people in six years. She was noticing just how rusty she was.

"Don't worry woman, I will." Happy smirked and Sky found herself starring at his mouth before forcefully tearing her eyes from him and jumping into her car. Happy chuckled and revved his bike to life, feeling the engine's vibration through his whole body. Times like this he thought riding was almost as good as sex. Almost.

00000

The cabin's windows were cheerfully bright at the end of the road and Sky realized that she had forgotten to turn the lights out when she had left with Ellie earlier. To be fair she hadn't really expected to be gone as long as she had been. She smiled as two cat silhouettes paced her window, knowing the Circe and Salem were probably upset that she was running late for their nighttime milk snack. Her body shivered as she pulled up to her home and parked her car in the driveway, beyond nervous that this man was here with her alone. A man that before six hours ago, she hadn't even known had existed.

_Liar_ a voice sang through her mind. Great, what a perfect time for her spirit guides to start up.

_Don't start._ She demanded, refusing to speak out loud like she normally did as Happy pulled his bike in next to her Jeep.

_There was a reason you came here. There is no such thing as a coincidence Skyler. You've seen him before, in your dreams, and in your heart._ The voice was getting on her nerves. She smiled at Happy as she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

_Butt out. I'm serious._ Her demand was met with laughter but thankfully no one replied.

"Do you want to come in?" She invited automatically, inwardly cringing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to completely shake four years of boarding school etiquette.

"Love to." He smirked at her, preceding her to the door before turning and holding out a hand.

Sky raised a brow, "What?"

Hap sighed, "Keys?"

"It's not locked." She said in puzzlement. Who would come all the way out here to rob her house?

Happy looked at her in amazement, "Do you have no sense of preservation woman?" He pulled a handgun from the back of his jeans and slowly eased open the door. Sky rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the house.

"If someone was here I would know about it."

Happy lowered his gun and looked at her with interest, "You can do that with your juju stuff?"

Skyler stared at him blankly before bursting into laughter. Happy could feel his face turn red and tucked his gun back into his jeans. "No not because of my 'juju stuff'." She chortled.

"Well how do you know?" He demanded.

Sky opened her mouth to respond and was interrupted by a sharp cry that almost caused Happy to jump out of his skin. He turned and pulled his gun back out, aiming on instinct before realizing it was coming from a cat. She smirked and leaned down, gathering the black, wriggling mass into her arms, "Because Salem and Circe would have been outside waiting for me, not inside whining about their treat."

"Are they really that smart?" Happy asked, coming closer to look at the feline purring like a well tuned engine in her arms. Salem turned his head and flattened his ears slightly as he seemed to glare at Happy. His purr turned deeper and slightly threatening.

"Salem! Mind your manners!" She scolded, bending down to set him on the floor next to a ball of white fluff Happy hadn't noticed wander up. The white cat looked at him aloofly and voiced a simple quiet "meow" before threading its way through Sky's legs.

"What do they want?" He asked, eyeing the cats warily. He and cats had never really gotten along.

"They want some M-I-L-K." Sky smiled down at the cats before grinning at Happy.

"Milk?" Immediately both cats started yowling. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, pulling two small saucers from the cabinet and filling them both with milk she had grabbed from the fridge. She set the saucers down and the pitiful yowling halted instantly to be replaced by soft lapping sounds.

"Never say the 'M word' in my house." She said, straight faced before giggling and grabbing two beers from the fridge, opening one and handing it to Happy before opening her own and taking a deep swig.

Happy tipped the frosty bottle back, letting the bitter liquid slide down his throat. "So what is it with people like you and cats?"

Sky tensed and turned to him, studying him intently, "People like me? What kind of people?"

"You know," Happy made a helpless hand gesture, "witches."

She sighed and put her bottle down, "I didn't ask for this Happy. It's not like one day I woke up and said 'Hey, I wanna be a witch'. When I got into that car accident its like I came back a whole new person. Christianity didn't make sense to me anymore because what I saw when I died, that was nowhere in the Bible, and what I could do after wasn't there either. Everyone around me could see the change in me and no one could handle it. Especially my family."

"What happened with your family?"

She leaned a hip on the counter and studied him. "My parents are socialites. They go to all the right parties, they know all the right people, and they do all the right things. I'm their only child; so needless to say, I was everything they wanted me to be. Prep schools, expensive cars, designer clothes, and a fiancé, Adam, that was on his way to having a great political career, I had it all. After the accident I had problems adjusting back into my life. I could all but smell when people were lying to me, I could feel the jealousy and hate coming off of these people, people that I called friends, and it made me sick. I stopped going to functions and my parents and Adam couldn't understand why. I started going to therapists to try and fix myself but when I saw them, they all told me that what happened to me, what _was happening_ to me, was a common occurrence. Many people who die and come back have gifts and abilities when they do. Needless to say, I started doing research, started going to new age stores and trying to find answers, but while I was looking I found something I wasn't really looking for and never knew I needed. A new way to look at life and a new way to live it. Slowly it changed from how to fix what happened to me to how to use it to help people. My parents and Adam didn't approve. In order to be a part of the right circles you needed to be Christian and you needed to go to church every Sunday. I broke off my engagement when I found out that Adam was fucking my best friend behind my back. My parents were heartbroken that I let the 'best thing to ever happen to me' go. They told me that they would cut me off if I didn't go back to him and that infidelity was not a reason to leave someone. I disagree. So I packed up all my stuff and took off. I haven't talked to them since."

Happy took another swig of his beer. "That guy must have been out of his fucking mind." When Sky looked at him quizzically he smirked, "To cheat on someone as hot as you are."

Her face lit up in a blush and she bit her lip shyly. "Thank you."

He smirked again, "You never answered the question about the cats."

Sky grinned at him, "What's wrong? The big bad biker doesn't like cats?"

"I prefer dogs."

"I like both. Salem and Circe were abandoned and I found them. End of story."

Their eyes met and held, neither said anything, they didn't need to. A smile spread across Sky's face and she broke eye contact.

"What?" Happy demanded.

Sky looked at him, "You all but ooze sex. I can feel how much you want it right now."

"Can you?" He smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing." She grinned at him. "I don't fuck people I don't know."

"What about your… gifts. Can't you just read me?"

"I could." She picked up her beer and took a sip, "But I won't. I don't do that unless it's necessary. I would rather talk to you and get to know you that way. Assuming that you'll be around to get to know."

Happy downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the counter. "I'll be around. But for now I need to get back to the garage."

Sky set her beer down and followed him to the door. "Well Happy, it's been…interesting."

Happy turned to her with a stern look, "Lock the door after I leave."

She saluted smartly, "Yes sir!"

He glared playfully and pointed a finger in his face, "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay!" She shooed him out of her doorway and watched him saunter to his bike, throwing a leg casually over it and starting it up with a roar. He rode out of her driveway, looking back once and she waved, closing and locking the door after the sounds of the engine faded.

00000

_She was sitting on the beach watching the waves roll in and listening to the cry of seagulls as the spray from the water hit her face. She relaxed back onto the gritty sand and closed her eyes in bliss. _

_The sound of engines drew her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see the Sons pulling up and parking their motorcycles and walking out to where she was relaxing. The men were laughing and shoving each other playfully and when they reached her they leaned down and hugged her before moving on. She turned when a body dropped down next to her and was met with lips connecting to her own._

"_Hey baby." She smiled at the pair of dark brown eyes._

"_Hey doll." He dropped another kiss on her mouth and she closed her eyes in bliss. She cuddled up against him and watched the men frolic like children in the water. She smiled in contentment as he wrapped an arm around her waist and chuckled at their antics._

_Suddenly gunfire erupted and she found herself flung backwards and a hard body on top of her keeping her flat against the sand. She heard yelling and returned gunfire and suddenly the person on top of her grunted and fell backwards. The gunfire stopped and there was a squeal of tires before she jumped up to look at the damage they had caused. The Sons all lay across the beach, blood pouring from bullet wounds and eyes starring vacantly at her. She turned and found Happy laying next to her with a pea sized read dot in the middle of his forehead. She started to scream…_

00000

Sky shot up in bed and squinted her eyes. Sunlight was pouring into her room from the open window and she checked her clock, surprised to find it already passed ten in the morning. She was about to get out of bed when she heard an insistent knocking at her door. Cautiously she crept to the window and looked out, not recognizing the car in her driveway she checked the peep hole.

With a look of surprise she pulled open the door to Gemma Teller-Morrow.

00000

A/N Review! =]


	6. Samcro Connection

Written in Blood 6

Chapter 6: Samcro Connection

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

_She was sitting on the beach watching the waves roll in and listening to the cry of seagulls as the spray from the water hit her face. She relaxed back onto the gritty sand and closed her eyes in bliss. _

_The sound of engines drew her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see the Sons pulling up and parking their motorcycles and walking out to where she was relaxing. The men were laughing and shoving each other playfully and when they reached her they leaned down and hugged her before moving on. She turned when a body dropped down next to her and was met with lips connecting to her own._

"_Hey baby." She smiled at the pair of dark brown eyes._

"_Hey doll." He dropped another kiss on her mouth and she closed her eyes in bliss. She cuddled up against him and watched the men frolic like children in the water. She smiled in contentment as he wrapped an arm around her waist and chuckled at their antics._

_Suddenly gunfire erupted and she found herself flung backwards and a hard body on top of her keeping her flat against the sand. She heard yelling and returned gunfire and suddenly the person on top of her grunted and fell backwards. The gunfire stopped and there was a squeal of tires before she jumped up to look at the damage they had caused. The Sons all lay across the beach, blood pouring from bullet wounds and eyes starring vacantly at her. She turned and found Happy laying next to her with a pea sized read dot in the middle of his forehead. She started to scream…_

00000

Sky shot up in bed and squinted her eyes. Sunlight was pouring into her room from the open window and she checked her clock, surprised to find it already passed ten in the morning. She was about to get out of bed when she heard an insistent knocking at her door. Cautiously she crept to the window and looked out, not recognizing the car in her driveway she checked the peep hole.

With a look of surprise she pulled open the door to Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gemma smiled warmly at the rumpled woman in front of her. She held up a bag that said something along the lines of _World's Best Bagels_ and pushed past a stunned Skyler. "Great house, very cottage-esce."

"Uh- thank you?" She followed the woman into her kitchen and watched as she walked over to the coffeemaker she had from her previous apartment and just hadn't had the heart to throw out in hopes she would have company that might want a cup or two. "Gemma, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you breakfast. I figured we could go out and have a girl's day, you know, get our nails done and shit." Gemma said without turning around.

"Why? I don't know you." Sky felt like a bitch but it was a legitimate inquiry.

Gemma finally turned and faced her. She looked all of sixteen with her long hair rumpled and in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, "I just figured we might be able to be friends."

Sky stared at the older woman for a minute and had to hold back her anger, "Bullshit!"

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing this because of the club aren't you?"

Gemma's smile fell off her face instantly. "Eavesdroppers never hear anything they want to."

"I didn't have to eavesdrop. I'm a psychic remember?" Angrily she went to her stove and snatched her kettle, letting out an oath when leftover water from her cup yesterday splashed out and drenched her top. When Gemma laughed her head snapped in her direction and she narrowed her eyes. "And just _what_ is so fucking funny?"

"You." Gemma giggled, "Clearly you are _not_ a morning person."

"Clearly." Sky agreed, emptying the rest of the kettle into her sink before refilling it and bringing it carefully back to the stove. She turned on the burner then snatched the bag of cat food sitting on the counter and filled the two bowls that were on the floor. Just as she pulled the bag back two masses of fur came sprinting into the room, falling on the food like they hadn't been fed in days.

"Pretty cats. I prefer birds though." Gemma said and sat at the table, opening the bag and taking out two bagels that were still steaming and covered with cream cheese. She handed one to Sky and bit into her own, chewing slowly and closing her eyes in bliss. "God I love these."

Sky snorted and took a bite herself, surprised to find that this bagel really was one of the best she'd ever had. "Oh my. Where did you get these?"

"The bagel shop on main, Best Bagels. It's owned by the same guy who taught Bobby how to bake."

"Bobby's one of the Sons right?"

"Fat one with long curly hair."

"Right." Sky grabbed the kettle right as it started to whistle, pouring the boiling water over her black tea leaves and letting it steep. "So do you really want to hang out?" She asked shyly. People around here generally shied away from her, knowing what she could do. In a small town where the majority of people were Christian or Catholic it wasn't hard to believe that she had been successfully and wholly shut out.

"Why not? It's not like either of us has anything else to do and it's on my old mans' dime." She grinned at the younger woman. Despite herself, she liked this shy woman. She was fresh and honest, something that she hadn't seen for years. Gemma could tell there was more to the story then she was letting on, but she also saw the almost hungry look she got when Gemma offered her companionship. The poor girl had been an outcast so long she was starving for human contact.

"Oh, you don't have to pay-" She started, only to have Gemma make a sharp movement with her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"It's on him. It's the least he can do after the way my husband treated you yesterday."

Sky bit her lower lip before letting a smile creep across her face. "Yeah, ok, let me go jump in the shower really fast and get dressed."

"Take your time baby." Gemma settled back in her chair, cradling her cup of coffee as the other woman all but ran out of the room.

00000

Gemma laughed as Sky paraded around the dressing room in the most hideous outfit she could find. She had assured Gemma that every time she went shopping she had to try one thing that was truly awful on to give herself a boost of confidence and she had to admit, it worked. She herself had tried on a repulsive cocktail dress that made her look like a giant red parrot, complete with the multicolored tail. It was made even more amusing by the fact that the saleswoman had rushed over to tell her how amazing it looked on her and how that style was also available in other colors. Sky had snickered behind her hand while Gemma stared the woman down before changing and leaving the store.

They had moved onto another shop, one of Gemma's favorites, where Sky was clad in a pair of faux jean tights and a short dress with a cabbage rose print, buttons that started on her left breast and went all the way down to the hem, and a high neck that gave her no shape what so ever.

She and Gemma were both giggling when a disapproving sales clerk came to the rooms, lips pursed and arms folded. "I'm sorry ma'am," she directed at a gleeful Sky, "but the owner of the business has directed me to inform you that we will be refusing to service you in this store. If you could kindly remove our clothing we have security waiting to escort you from the premises."

Skyler felt her face burn in mortification. She should have known better than thinking that she would be allowed into all the stores in Charming. There were so many who would not accept her for who she was and for a while she was able to forget that but now it was coming back to slap her in the face, it always did.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gemma demanded, standing from her seat.

The sales lady's back straightened in disapproval, "This is not a joke no. She said that you were welcome to stay, Samcro is always welcome here, but _she_ has to leave."

Gemma's eyes narrowed to almost slits, "Go on and change baby," she directed at Sky, "I'll be right back." Sky walked into the changing room with her head down and Gemma could feel her famous temper rising. "I want to talk to your _owner_."

"I don't think-"

"Don't think. Just do. I want to see her. _Now_."

The sales woman led her out to the sales floor and to a door labeled _Employees Only_ opening the door reluctantly and leading her inside. An older woman with dyed red hair in a bun on top of her head was tapping a finger on her desk, scanning the monitors in front of her closely. When she heard the door open behind her she swiveled in her chair and faced her visitor.

"Well, well, Gemma Teller. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Her voice was mocking and Gemma's eyes narrowed.

"Teller-Morrow sweetheart. And the fact that you're refusing service to a very close friend of mine."

"I don't socialize with her kind and I most definitely do not allow them to shop in my store, oh no, not if I can help it." The red headed woman had a gleam in her eyes that Gemma half thought of as fanaticism.

"And what kind is that?" Gemma crossed her arms, readying herself for the fight that was sure to come.

"Why Wiccan's of course. They're vile evil people who don't follow the Lord's path and my duty as a Christian is to keep true to His word."

"And His word says it's ok to treat people like scum because you don't agree with their religious choices?"

"His word is to stand strong against those who would have you go against His word. To identify yourself to friends and strangers alike as a Christian and be devoted only to Him."

Gemma shook her head slowly, "And yet you allow Samcro into your store whenever you like?"

The red headed woman looked at her challengingly, "The boys come here every once in a while and help me out when I have a problem with shoplifters."

"Consider that favor revoked. I hope you get a lot of business from tourists because I can guarantee you won't be getting it from anyone associated with Samcro." Gemma stated coldly before leaving the office, the red headed woman sputtering a protest to her back. She found Sky outside holding their bags and looking for the world like a kicked puppy.

"I'm so sorry Gemma." She said lowly. "That must have been embarrassing for you."

Gemma stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter, "I don't embarrass easily." She smiled and Sky slowly returned it. "Why don't we go to lunch?" She gestured to the diner across the street and took the bags from her hands, "You go get us a table and I'll put these in the car, I have to make a quick call anyway." Sky nodded and made her way across the street. Gemma stored all their shopping bags in her trunk before pulling out her pre pay and dialing her son.

"_Hey Ma, what's up?"_

"I'm gonna need you and Hap, maybe a couple other guys to come out to the diner."

"_Why? Something going on?"_ Tension filled his voice and Gemma hurried to reassure him.

"Nothing serious. We just need to establish that Sky's with us. She just got thrown out of a store for being who she is and I think a connection with Samcro can help her live a little easier in this town."

"_Someone threw her out of a store?"_ Jax sounded incensed and Gemma smiled. Her son was always the defender of the weak and it made her proud.

"Yeah," She looked up and saw Sky backing out of the diner, her cheeks flaming and a man waving a finger in her face, "Are you fucking serious?" Gemma felt her anger skyrocket. "They just threw her out of the God damn diner too!"

"_Stay calm Ma, we're on our way."_ Jax hung up and Gemma headed over to where Sky was hesitating in front of the diner.

"I'm sorry." Sky blurted before Gemma could say anything.

"Don't be sorry baby. Come on, lets go sit over here, the boys will be here in a few minutes." She led Sky to a bench and sat down to wait for her boys to come to their rescue.

Ten minutes later they heard the telling sound of motorcycle engines and turned to see Jax, Happy, Bobby, Juice, and Half Sack riding down the street. Both women stood as they parked along the curb and pulled their helmets off, watching them situate themselves before walking forward and kissing Gemma's cheek and giving a shocked Sky a hug.

Happy wrapped an arm around Sky and smirked down at her, "How did I know you would cause trouble."

"But I'm not-" She started to protest.

"It's alright darlin, we're here to help." Jax winked at her. "You just gotta go along with everything we say alright?"

"Uh-ok?" She let Happy lead her into the restaurant with his arm still around her shoulders. They walked right past the hostess whose mouth formed a perfect "O" when she saw them. They sat at a large table, squeezing together tightly to fit and Sky found herself in between Juice and Happy. A few minutes passed before an overweight balding man hurried to their table, looking nervous and indignant at the same time.

"Jax, Gemma, boys, how are you today?"

"Pretty good Jimmy. Are you here to take our order? Cause we're real hungry." Jax replied, giving the man a friendly smile.

"Uh, see, we got a problem." Jimmy wrung his hands worryingly.

"What's that?"

"I already told that little lady there that she's not welcome in my establishment." He said, pointing at Sky, his face turning menacing.

"Really? And why is that?" Jax growled, no longer smiling.

"Well ya see, the reverend Marks, he said that we shouldn't allow such an outright sinner and non believer into our midst. He said that it's constitutionally sound to deny her business."

"Ah but you see," all the men stood and advanced on the man, making him back up nervously, "You denying her business is not ok with us." The whole restaurant was now paying attention to the group. Waitresses froze in place, customers watched with wide eyes as the confrontation brewed.

"B-but-"

"You denying my girl service because she doesn't go to church on Sunday?" Happy growled, and Sky felt her eyes grow wide.

"Your girl?" Jimmy squeaked, his eyes going wide with horror.

"That's right, my girl. And if I ever hear about you or anyone around here treating her with disrespect, you'll regret it. That goes for everyone." He growled, eyes scanning the crowd and finding several business owners.

Jimmy's mouth opened and closed several times before he simply nodded and scurried away. Everything seemed to restart after that, employees started moving again, and the men went back and sat at the table, Happy throwing an arm casually around Sky's shoulders.

She lowered her head so they wouldn't see the pleasure she was taking from this. She actually felt like she had friends again, people who cared about what happened to her.

It was wonderful.

00000

A/N: Review!


	7. System Overload

Written in Blood 7

Chapter 7: System Overload

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

She lowered her head so they wouldn't see the pleasure she was taking from this. She actually felt like she had friends again, people who cared about what happened to her.

It was wonderful.

00000

Sky watched the landscape fly past her window as Gemma drove her back to her house. They had turned on the radio and Sacrifice by Theory of a Deadman rocked in the background as they left the main roads of Charming and headed down the dirt road that led to her home. She was completely exhausted but she felt something she hadn't felt in anything besides her craft in a long, long time. Happiness. She felt the warm glow on her skin and she never wanted it to end.

She didn't regret her life, and she wouldn't change who she was for anyone, but it was an oftentimes lonely existence for her. People were afraid of what she could do when they weren't busy trying to exploit it and it led to her being escorted from businesses and being looked at as a second class citizen. For the first time since it had gotten out that she was a Wiccan she was allowed to buy her groceries from the local market, she wasn't bothered while she and Gemma tried on shoes, clothes, and jewelry at the local boutiques, she wasn't spat at by the women behind the counter of the local ice cream parlor, and she wasn't denied access to the movie Gemma had insisted on seeing together. It was like she was normal and she had the Sons to thank for that.

She sighed and smiled in contentment, glancing at Gemma who had a small smile playing about her lips. She was a truly beautiful woman. The love she had for her family was her power source and what a power source it was.

Gemma glanced at the woman sitting in her passenger seat as she turned her head to watch the thick foliage rush by the gar in a smear of green. She would never admit it but she needed today almost as much as Sky did. No matter how she might hide it, the club wore on her a lot, and she needed the time away from it with someone who wasn't club hardened. She needed a friend who wasn't like every other woman who was involved with her boys. She needed Sky.

Sky was starting to space out when a voice jolted her out of her mellow mood.

_To save her son and her husband she must tell them about the rape. Trust in the men to protect you._ Like a sick slide show Sky saw the images of Gemma being abducted, of her being handcuffed to the fence, of her fight to try and get free, and her defeat. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched the men violate her over and over again, taking pleasure from the fact that she was bound and helpless. Repulsion turned her stomach and suddenly it was too much.

"Gemma pull over!" Gemma took one look at her face and slammed on the brakes. Before the car even came to a rocking halt Sky was throwing the door open and loosing her lunch all over the road. Heaves wracked her and she was grateful when Gemma pulled her hair back from her face and held it out of harms way.

"What happened? Was it the food?" Gemma asked when Sky stopped convulsing and lay weakly against the doorframe, panting.

Sky looked at Gemma and her eyes filled with tears, "Oh Gemma, I don't know how you can be so strong."

Gemma seemed to recoil, instantly catching onto what Sky was saying. "How the fuck-"

"I didn't pry!" she cried desperately, not wanting to loose her new friend. "I wouldn't look for something like that! They told me. God they… they _showed_ me."

"Showed you?" Gemma seemed to be panicking.

"I'm sorry. They shove stuff at me sometimes and there's no way for me to stop them. Please don't be angry."

Gemma sat back in her seat and stared hard at the girl next to her. She hadn't really believed in all the hub bub about "powers" or "psychics" but this just made her a believer. She would have no knowledge of her rape unless she was the real thing. No one knew about it, no one could have told her, and the only way she could have known is if she was there.

"I'm not angry." Her voice came out husky. "I'm confused. How the fuck does this work?"

"When you figure it out, let me know." Sky smiled slightly in relief. "They told me '_To save her son and her husband she must tell them about the rape. Trust in the men to protect you.'_ I'm not quite sure what they're referring to."

Gemma nodded her head, "I do know. And I'll keep it in mind, but telling them now would cause more harm then good."

Sky nodded. The hardest part was this, sitting back and watching people brush off warnings and knowing that the best thing would be for them to heed her warnings now. Spirits didn't pass on information for no reason, or for people to just "keep it in mind". When a spirit communicates a warning like that, it means some serious shit was about to go down and they're trying to help make it a bit easier on the person. "Whatever you think is best."

"And don't go getting it in your head that you have to go and tell them about it." She demanded, giving her a glare for good measure.

"It's not my place to tell them something like that." She said simply, pulling the door closed and straightening in her seat. "Do you have some gum?" Gemma handed her a piece and started the car again.

The rest of the drive was done in silence, both women lost in thought over the day's events. Sky kept glancing at Gemma in amazement and Gemma slid her several looks of empathy. Both women had things happening to them that they could not control and somehow, it gave them a bond. As they rounded the curve that led to Sky's home, a motorcycle drew their attention and Gemma nearly drove into a tree in shock.

"That's Opie's ride." She said quietly.

Sky looked at her front porch and found both of her cats sitting on the bottom steps, mouths open and although she couldn't hear it yet, she knew they were both yowling pathetically. It happened every time someone was in her house and she wasn't home.

Gemma pulled up next to the house and both women got out of the car, Gemma grabbing Sky's bags from the car so she could have her hands free to handle the cats, and glancing at each other warily. After his reaction yesterday, having him at Sky's house could possibly be a bad thing. They glanced at each other and both approached the house cautiously. Gemma felt mildly ridiculous, she had known Opie since he was born, but grief could make people do insane things and she was worried about Sky being in the same room with him while no one else was around.

Sky scooped her cats into her arms and they quieted immediately, their rumbling purrs replacing the infernal yowling. She stepped up to the door with her shoulders back and looking more confident then she felt. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in with Gemma following closely to her. Sitting on Sky's couch was Opie.

"Hello." Sky said politely, putting her cats back down on the floor.

"Hey. Hey Gem." His deep voice was rough and Sky could feel the pain radiating inside of him, making her heart ache for him.

"Opie." Gemma went over and gave the man a kiss on his cheek like her was five instead of twenty-eight. "What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly and he chuckled.

"I just need to talk to Skyler. Alone." He looked at Sky challengingly and she cocked an eyebrow in response.

Gemma looked over at Sky who shrugged, "I'll be ok Gem."

Reluctantly Gemma gathered her purse and car keys. "Call me if you need anything. Both of you." Gemma said, waiting for them both to nod before leaving the house and getting in her car. As she was backing out of the driveway she whipped out her phone and started dialing.

00000

Happy was at the clubhouse, drinking a well earned beer with Jax, Bobby, and Chibs. He was razzing Chibs about the new red headed croweater that seemed to have taken a shine to the Scotsman when the buzzing of his phone distracted him. He pulled it out and was surprised to find Gemma's number running across his screen. He shushed his brothers and flipped open his phone, "Gemma? Are you okay?" The rest of the men instantly quieted and watched him tensely.

"_I think so. You know where Op is right now?"_

"He told us he was heading home. Why?"

"_I was driving Sky home and when we pulled up we saw Op's bike in her driveway but no Op. We went inside and he was sitting on her couch waiting for her so they could talk."_

"So? Let them talk."

"_After yesterday I'm not sure it's a good idea to have her stay in there with him alone Hap."_

"I'll be there in ten." He said rising and walking out to his bike.

00000

Sky leaned against the wall, watching the heartbroken man sitting on her couch. She could tell that he was having a hard time figuring out what it was he was here for. Without much thought, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping the cap off before going back into her living room and handing it to him. He gave her a grateful look and took a long pull from the bottle while she settled herself onto the loveseat that sat adjacent to the couch.

"Opie, why are you here?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. Ellie was the one I should have been angry at, you didn't know she hadn't talked to us before coming here."

"You're a father. When a stranger has your child, no matter what the circumstances, you will always react firstly as a father." She said in acceptance. She didn't blame him at all. She probably would have done the same had it been a child of hers.

"How come you didn't know she didn't talk to us?" Opie asked curiously, looking into her eyes for the first time. "I thought you were psychic?"

"It doesn't work that way. I know what the spirits choose to tell me. I have the ability to take more than that from people but I won't. Everyone deserves their privacy. I don't even like when they tell me personal things that I have to speak with people about. It's extremely uncomfortable sometimes."

"So you can't actually like, know what people are doing?"

"If someone I care about is in danger they'll tell me so I can help. Spirits don't like chaos, when there's chaos it draws out darker things that will use them or take them over."

"What about your own safety?"

"I can feel intensions and emotions. If someone is near me and they have the intension to harm I can tell, If someone gets overly angry or aggressive, it makes it easier to avoid unpleasant things."

"So what do you feel from me?" Opie challenged her.

Sky stared into his eyes, "I feel a man who's had his whole world ripped from him. You're still heartbroken and still in love with Donna. Lyla is fighting a loosing battle with you, you care about her but Donna will always be first. You feel guilty for being in prison for as long as you were and missing so much of your children's lives and because of Donna, so you run from them. You don't spend nearly enough time with them as you should and you rationalize that its because they're better off, safer, without you. You're worried about your father and his evaporating health. You love your brothers but you've lost the love and the trust for the club." She blinked and raised an eyebrow, "How'd I do?"

"Good." He croaked out. He cleared his throat and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Can you talk to her?"

It took her a minute but when she realized what he was asking she panicked slightly, "I can but I'm not sure she'll come through."

"Why?" He demanded his voice harsh. They were interrupted by Salem and Circe who started yowling unexpectedly, making Sky jump just before she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming up her drive. She peeked out her window and saw Happy swinging a leg off of his bike and removing his helmet, setting it on the handlebars before swaggering up her front porch.

He let himself into the house, closing the door with a snap behind him and coming into the living room. "Hey." His gravelly voice wrapped itself around her and she shivered.

"Hey brother." Opie nodded at him.

"What's going on?" He asked Sky as he sat down on the easy chair opposite Sky.

"Opie's just asked me to speak to Donna." She looked at Happy, hoping he would help her with the situation.

Happy met her stare and sat back into his seat, "So do it."

Sky's mouth dropped open. "Look, I'm sure that you guys think this is something that's easy for me to do but its not! I can get sick or hurt very easily and opening a door repeatedly can bring things through that would make your whole club cower in a corner screaming for your mommy!"

Both men stared at her silently before Opie let out a chuckle and Happy smirked. "Looks like the kitten has claws." He drawled.

She sighed, "You aren't going to let this go are you?" Both men shook their heads and she sighed, "Ok but I'm not promising that she'll be there." She rose and muttered under her breath about "dumb pig-headed men" while gathering some things from around her house, coming back to the living room with her arms full. She set two jarred candles on the table, one black and one white, a bowl full of black stones, a bowl full of colorful stones, and a lighter. She lit the candles and closed her eyes, centering herself.

"Is this a séance or some shit?" Opie muttered, earning a dirty look from Sky.

"I don't do that. The black candle is to destroy negative energy, the white is to create peaceful energy, the black stones are a mix of onyx, tourmaline, hematite, jet, and obsidian and are for repelling and protecting against dark energy, and the colored stones are fluorite, angelite, kyanite, druzy quartz, and moldavite to help increase psychic energy."

"Sounds complicated." Happy muttered and Sky laughed.

"Not really, it all kind of connects together." She smiled. She closed her eyes, willing her spirit guides to connect with Donna. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and her eyes shot open. Donna stood next to Opie, sad eyes glued to him as her hand reached out to touch him.

_Oh baby, I miss you so much._ A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Opie, don't move." Sky said quietly.

Opie froze and when Donna's fingers touched his skin his eyes widened in disbelief, he turned his head, searching for what he couldn't see. He reached out slowly, stopping when Donna took his hand.

"She misses you." Sky said simply, watching them and feeling her heart break. Two parts of a soul kept apart by the veil of death that they couldn't fix.

Opie shuddered, "I miss her too."

_You still need to fix the broken sprinkler._

"She says you need to fix the sprinkler still." Opie let out a choked laugh and nodded.

"Is-ah- is she okay?" He asked brokenly.

_I'm fine baby. I didn't feel anything when it happened and I can't feel anything now. It's a happy place here, I'm happy._

"She didn't feel anything and she still doesn't. She's happy."

"Good. That's good." He covered his eyes with his free hand and his shoulders shook.

Happy watched them both, a feeling of unreality around him. Opie's reaction was real, he felt someone touching him, and Happy could see the imprint of fingers on his hand. Sky was rocking slightly, her large eyes seeming bigger and a blank look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Donna. It should have been me. It should have been me!"

_Don't you dare! Don't you sit there and wish it were you! Don't waste your life wishing I hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time! That Stahl hadn't fucked us over! Don't take both parents away from our children!_

Suddenly two weeks of memories were shoved into Sky's brain and she choked slightly, seeing the ATF agent who had framed Opie, Tig telling him about his mistake when he killed his wife, the staged drive by, it was all in her head and she swayed with the knowledge, her stomach roiling.

"She says not to keep blaming yourself for what Stahl caused and to not rob your children of both parents."

Donna's face grew sadder and she sighed. _I can't come back anymore. You need to move on with your life and be happy._

"She says she can't come back to talk to you anymore Opie. She wants you to move on and be happy. You can't do that if you keep coming here to talk to her."

Opie lifted his head and looked at her in despair. "I don't think I can do it without her."

_You never needed me Opie. I love you so much. Take care of our children; try to find someone that can make you happy. _

"She says she loves you, and to take care of your children, and find someone to make you happy." Sky watched Donna slowly fade and shook her head, the pounding in her temples making her dizzy.

Opie let his hand drop when he no longer felt the touch of his wife. He sniffed, not wanting his brother to see him like this. "Thank you Sky."

Sky let out a sound that brought both men's attention to her. Her face was paper white and she was swallowing convulsively as her eyes seemed to darken. Suddenly she sprang up and sprinted to her bathroom, followed closely by Happy and Opie. She just made it to the toilet bowl in time to empty her stomach in three short heaves. Her body felt laden and weak and she knew what was going to happen next. She had pushed herself too hard in too short of a time and her body was going to pay the consequences.

She slumped to the side of the toilet, fighting her heavy lids open, "Happy can you put me in my bed. Lock the door behind you guys when you leave, I'll call you when I wake up."

"When you wake up? What do you mean?" Happy demanded, scooping up the woman in his arms.

"Too much…" Her voice trailed off and she lost the fight to keep her eyes open, going limp in his arms. He set her on her bed and she didn't stir, didn't even flinch. Her breathing was deep and even and he watched her in concern. He decided it was best to wake her, make sure she didn't need anything else. He shook her shoulder.

Nothing.

He shook her harder.

Not even a break in her breathing.

He picked up her arm and dropped it and it stayed limply where he had let it fall. Happy and Opie exchanged worried glances with each other.

"Go home brother. See your kids, take care of what you gotta take care of, I got this covered." Happy finally decided.

"You sure Hap?" Opie asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah. If she doesn't wake up in the morning I'm gonna call Doc but for now I'll just stay and keep an eye on her."

"Alright man. Call me if you need anything." Opie said, coming forward and sharing a bro hug with the other man. "I'd appreciate-"

"No one will know about what went on here Op." Happy cut the other man off. Opie nodded and let himself out, Happy following behind shortly and locking the door. He turned and sighed, taking off his boots and leaving them by the door and making his way back to Sky's bedroom.

She was sprawled across the bed haphazardly in jeans and a tank top so he moved forward and gently unclasped her jeans, working them down her legs smoothly. He felt his mouth start to water with every inch of smooth skin he exposed and when he completely removed her jeans and looked at her only clad in a black lace thong and tank top he felt his pants suddenly shrink two sizes. He took in a shuddering breath and gently reached behind her back, finding the clasp to her bra and removing that as well. When her full breasts were freed beneath her shirt and had to force himself away from the bed and take a deep, calming breath.

When he felt his control return he walked back to the bed, lifting her up in his arms before pulling back the sheets and laying her back down on her side in case she was sick during the night. He propped her up with pillows so she couldn't roll over in the night and covered her with the plain comforter. He took a look around her room and was surprised by the lack of pictures and personal items that she had. She had beautiful landscape photography on her walls, but nothing personal at all. He was impressed at how clean everything was and walked forward to inspect her dresser.

Stones in small votive holders lined the mirror along with several other Wiccan items that he could recognize. No perfumes, makeup, no personal items at all. He looked back at the woman lying in the bed and knew there was more to her story then she was letting on. He intended to find those missing pieces.

He shrugged out of his cut and the shirt he was wearing and removed his holster and belt from his jeans but leaving them on. He sat in the big easy chair by her bed and leaned back, putting her legs up on the bed and reclining, setting his gun on the bedside table within easy reach if something happened. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes giving in to the sweet siren of sleep.

00000

A/N Review!


	8. Recovery

Written in Blood 8

Chapter 8: Recovery

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

He shrugged out of his cut and the shirt he was wearing and removed his holster and belt from his jeans but leaving them on. He sat in the big easy chair by her bed and leaned back, putting his legs up on the bed and reclining, setting his gun on the bedside table within easy reach if something happened. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes giving in to the sweet siren of sleep.

00000

Happy was jerked awake by a weight landing on his lap. He sprung up, unceremoniously dumping a white ball of fluff from his lap to the floor. Circe let out a low growl slinking off under Sky's bed and Happy ran his hands over his face. "Fuck." He muttered.

He lowered his arms and moved to the bed to check on Sky. Her breathing was deep and even and it looked like she hadn't moved all night. The makeup she had been wearing last night had smudged and he thought she looked kind of cute all disheveled. He glanced at the clock beside her bed, surprised to find that it was nearing nine thirty. He rarely slept passed seven, even when he had a hangover.

Lightly he leaned on the bed, setting a hand gently on Sky's shoulder and shook her, "Sky? Skyler?" She didn't stir and he could feel unease coiling in his stomach. He shook her harder, "Skyler!" She moaned and turned her head away from him. "Skyler, baby wake up. Wake up!" He kept up the hard shaking and was relieved when her eyelids fluttered, opening slowly and taking him in groggily.

Sky heard the voice, and moving towards it was like swimming through molasses. Her brain felt heavy with fatigue, moving her limbs was impossible, and all she wanted was to surrender herself to sleep once again, but that voice was persistent and she found herself opening her eyes slowly and with great effort. "What are you doing here Hap?" She mumbled.

"I'm making sure your ok. You've been out for over fourteen hours." He hid his relief in seeing her beautiful green eyes open and at least slightly aware.

"Really?" She sighed, closing her eyes, "That's nice."

"Sky! Stay awake." He demanded. "I'm gonna help you to the bathroom. You must be ready to burst by now."

Her eyes open and she seemed to consider him for a minute before slowly nodding, "You're right." She blinked slowly and with obvious effort. "I don't think I can get up. My arms and legs aren't working."

Happy moved forward and lifted her gently, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom while her head rested heavily against his chest and her limbs remained lifeless. He sat her down on the toilet and knelt down in front of her, "Can you take it from here?"

With effort Sky lifted her arms and braced them on her knees, standing up and wobbling, "I think so."

"Call me if you need any help. And don't lock this door." He walked out and shut the door behind him, leaning against the wall in case she needed him.

Sky took a deep breath and fought her protesting muscles, handling her most pressing of needs and using the sink to pull herself back up so she could brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and moaned in despair.

Happy straightened from his position and opened the door, assessing her quickly, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, hair disheveled, eyes heavy with exhaustion, muscles trembling with the strain of standing, and said, "Why the hell didn't you tell me I looked like a crack head?"

00000

After Happy stopped laughing at Sky's ridiculous demand he had helped her back into bed and let her go back to sleep. It was now six in the evening and he was trying to wake her again.

"Skyler!" He shook her hard and her eyes cracked open.

"What are you still doing here Hap? Don't you have somewhere to be?" She mumbled.

"No actually. I let the club know that I'd be here until you started feeling better." He grabbed the cup of coffee he had made for her, "Drink this."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're awful bossy?" She heaved herself onto her elbow and took the mug from him, taking a sip and choking, "Jesus, could you have made this any stronger?"

"I could have. I didn't know how you take it so I left it black." He said, watching her closely as she took another sip.

"I don't really drink coffee. I keep it around for company." She inhaled, feeling the cobwebs in her mind slowly start to fade. "What time is it?"

"Six fifteen. You slept all day."

"Damn." She sighed. Salem jumped up on the bed and meowed pitifully, rubbing against her arm. "You poor baby, you must be starving."

"I fed them this morning and was waiting for you to wake up to feed them again." Salem padded over to him and rubbed his cheek on his denim covered knee. He patted the cat between his ears and earned a purr in response.

Sky raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Salem doesn't like men usually."

Happy shrugged, "We've been getting along all day."

"What have you been doing all day?" She asked in surprise.

"Well I raided your fridge for breakfast and lunch, I took a look at your car, you need to get your shocks done by the way, I watched your TV and snooped through your DVR. Sixteen and pregnant really? I thought Wiccans didn't like TV?"

"That show is touching thank you very much! And most old school Wiccan's don't because they are harmful to the environment and they interfere with energy patterns needed for spell work. I on the other hand have not learned how to survive without it. Besides, when I do my spell work its never in the house."

"So you really cast spells?" Happy asked curiously.

"Of course." Sky smiled blissfully, "It's like riding a rollercoaster, fun and terrifying at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"If you cast for selfish reasons or in a way that hurts someone else you get a Karmic backslap that will destroy what you have gained. It's necessary to cast in a general way such as instead of asking the universe for money, ask for aide to overcome your troubles. In that way you are asking for help, something that is not selfish, and even though you are asking it for yourself, there are ways the universe could answer that request without giving you something that is self serving." She sat up in bed and propped herself up against her headboard, preparing herself for a lot of explanations.

"What if all you need is money?"

"Then you would ask in a way that you wouldn't be the only one to benefit from it like 'I ask for financial gain for myself and others who are currently struggling'."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is to an extent. It's why Wicca gets such a bad reputation, because people practice without really knowing what they're doing and it brings back negative results. Even I don't dabble in all aspects of Wicca because there are things I don't understand or that ride the line a little too close for my liking."

"Like séances." Happy supplied.

Sky looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"When Opie asked yesterday if you were performing a séance you looked like you were offended."

"Séances are delicate ceremonies. Not everyone can do them correctly and I'm not so confident in my ability to do so. They can easily turn dangerous, even deadly. It's something I leave to those who specialize in it."

"What about Ouiji boards?"

"Ouiji is not a toy." She said seriously, "If one needs to be used you should never, _never_ call upon something that you do not know."

"What?"

Sky sighed, "If you feel like something is in your house, for example, you would never say 'anything here come forward and talk to us through the board'. You would call on your spirit guides or a dead relative or the like. And when calling on them you want to be as specific as possible, say something like 'I call on Jane Doe born January fourth nineteen thirty-two and died August fifteenth twenty twelve, mother to John Doe, wife to Josh Doe', etcetera. It's important to close the door once your done as well, saying 'the door I opened is now closed, as I will so mote it be' or the like."

"What happens if you don't do that kind of stuff?"

Sky laughed humorlessly, "Nothing good. Spirits aren't the only things you should worry about when doing things like that."

"So do you really believe in Demons?"

Sky met his eyes fully, "It's a mistake to believe otherwise."

"Okay now that I'm completely creeped out, do you want something to eat? I made spaghetti." Happy said, changing the subject.

Sky's eyes drifted closed, "Mmmm that sounds heavenly."

Happy brought her a plateful of spaghetti and two pieces of garlic toast, setting them on her bedside before leaving and coming back with his own plate of food and a beer. They sat in companionable silence while they ate, the only thing interrupting them were Skyler's Mmmmmm's as she devoured the food.

"I give up!" She finally said, not even finished with half the plate. "It's so good but I can't eat another bite!"

Happy chuckled and grabbed her plate, setting it on the table next to him while he continued to eat. "So does that type of thing happen to you often?" He asked, referring to her breakdown.

Skyler didn't speak for a moment, "If I do too much it does. Being psychic is like having a muscle, if you work it too hard too fast then it will rip. That's what happened yesterday."

"How many times has it happened to you?"

"Four." She started playing with her hands.

"Was last night the worst?"

She smiled humorlessly at him, "Not even. The very first one I was out for five days. My parents took me to the hospital. They thought I was in a coma."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"I tried to tell them what was going on and no one believed me. I can't say that I blame them."

Happy took her had in his, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Everyone has their crosses to bear. This is mine." She sighed and turned to him, forcing a smile, "I want to make you dinner tomorrow to say thank you for taking care of me."

Happy left that night after cleaning up the dishes from their dinner and gaining a promise from Sky to call him in the morning when she got up. He climbed onto his bike and smiled the first true smile to grace his lips in so long he couldn't remember the last time it had happened.

00000

By the end of the week Skyler felt like she hadn't had any time to herself. The club had pulled her in more and more everyday, although she couldn't say that she minded. During the day Gemma would pop by at odd times to go to lunch or go shopping or the like. On Thursday she had gone into town to meet her for lunch and had been introduced to Jax's old lady Tara and Luann, a former porn star who was the old lady of a member that was serving time in the local prison. As soon as Luann had laid eyes on her she had tried to talk her into starring in her own movie to which Sky had blushed and adamantly refused. Once the sun started to sink below the horizon Happy, often accompanied by some of the other men would swing by to have dinner with her and watch a movie or chat about Wicca and her gifts. Even Opie had stopped by to chat with her, bringing Ellie and Kenny with him as well.

Happy had even given her her own prepay so that she could get in touch with them whenever she needed to. Their relationship was different than the rest of the club and, even if they liked to think differently, everyone knew it. Happy was at her house every night for dinner and was the last to leave, making sure she locked the door behind him and waiting for her to turn off all the lights save the one in her bedroom before leaving every night.

Sky was getting restless with their relationship. He gave her butterflies like she never knew she could have and she didn't quite know what to do about it. She could feel the desire in him but she could also sense the restraint he kept firmly between them and it frustrated her beyond belief.

It was now Friday and she had been invited to a party at the clubhouse that night. Happy was coming to pick her up on his Harley and she could feel the butterflies start dancing in the pit of her stomach with the knowledge that she would be holding onto Happy's hard body to and from the party. She was putting on the finishing touches when she heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up her drive. She smiled at her reflection and adjusted her breasts before going to let Happy in.

As she swung the door open Happy found himself speechless. Her hair was pulled half back and curled, teasing her face and neck with little spirals that were sexy as hell, her makeup was smoky, making her jewel colored eyes seem mysterious, and her body was clad in a dark green, low cut tank top that stopped short of her low rise, dark wash boot cut jeans and exposed her belly ring. Her dainty feet were clad in stringy platforms that pushed her up to his shoulders. She smiled up at him, a naughty glint in her eyes and abruptly he remembered that she could read how he was feeling.

With an effort he pulled himself back under control, "Ready to go?"

"Yup." She grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack, locked the door, and followed Happy to his motorcycle.

00000

A/N Review!


	9. A Typical Friday

Written in Blood 9

Chapter 9: A Typical Friday

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

As she swung the door open Happy found himself speechless. Her hair was pulled half back and curled, teasing her face and neck with little spirals that were sexy as hell, her makeup was smoky, making her jewel colored eyes seem mysterious, and her body was clad in a dark green, low cut tank top that stopped short of her low rise, dark wash boot cut jeans and exposed her belly ring. Her dainty feet were clad in stringy platforms that pushed her up to his shoulders. She smiled up at him, a naughty glint in her eyes and abruptly he remembered that she could read how he was feeling.

With an effort he pulled himself back under control, "Ready to go?"

"Yup." She grabbed her leather jacket from the coat rack, locked the door, and followed Happy to his motorcycle.

00000

Sky closed her eyes and let the air caress her face as she and Happy raced through the streets. She could feel every bone in her body vibrate with the snarling monster supporting them and her blood pumping with adrenaline. They took a corner sharply and the back tire skid slightly but was easily corrected by Happy and Sky let out a rebel yell in response. 

Happy laughed at her enthusiasm and revved the engine to go a little faster, grinning when she laughed and tightened her arms around his abdomen. Her perfume surrounded him and he could feel himself getting a little high off of it. The woman holding onto him had turned him inside out and he didn't know how to deal with it yet.

They pulled onto the main road and he gunned the bike, jumping forward before racing down the paved road causing neon lights and buildings to dance by them speedily. She hooted and he laughed as he slowed the bike for the final turn into the Teller-Morrow lot but before they could take the turn, a car pulled up abruptly in front of them, cutting off their entrance. Happy cursed and jerked the bike to the side, controlling the machine with an effort to avoid going into a skid. Sky squeaked and felt her heart jump into her throat as she held on tightly to Happy's tense and angry body.

Happy put down the stand and leapt off the bike, pausing briefly to take Sky's face in his hands, "Are you alright?" he demanded, barely waiting for her to nod before he was storming to the car now blocking the entrance to the shop. Sky could see other members rushing towards the entrance and slid off the bike as quickly as she could, backing herself towards the opposite side of the street as too many emotions threatened to drown her.

Happy could barely contain the rage that burned through him. This dumb fuck had nearly killed him, had nearly killed Sky! And all he was doing was sitting in the entrance like an idiot with his thumb up his ass. He reached the car and ripped open the driver's side door, seeing Tig and Jax reaching the passenger side at the same time. He reached in and yanked out a middle aged man wearing a suit who looked partly terrified and partly affronted.

"Get your damn hands off of me! Do you know who I am boy?!" The mans deep voice was shaking and he shoved Happy away from him in disgust.

Happy snatched the front of his shirt and lifted the man onto his toes, "I know you almost killed my girl and me you dumb fuck." He growled in his most menacing voice.

"My girl and I." A female voice corrected and he looked over the mans shoulder to see a middle aged woman scowling back at him from the other side of the car. Happy scowled harder and the woman trembled and snapped her mouth shut, lowering her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jax demanded, crossing his arms and scowling at the couple.

"Mr. Wallace?" Skyler slowly started forward and studied the man in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"Who is this Sky?" Happy dropped the man and took pleasure in his stumbling steps while he found his balance.

"My parents' attorney." Sky said tiredly. "What are you doing here?"

"Your parents sent me to try and talk some sense into you Skyler." Mr. Wallace replied, puffing his chest out, "They've had quite enough of your selfish behavior."

"Selfish-!" Skyler's face started to turn pink with fury as she regarded a man she used to lovingly call uncle.

"Yes selfish. You left your poor fiancé and abandoned your parents after everything they did for you while you were growing up."

"You mean raise her? Like every parent in the world." Happy's sarcasm earned him a glare.

"Your parents have demanded that you return home so they can provide you with all the help you need to get past this…deformation. They have a team of doctors ready and willing to help you."

Happy growled and grabbed the man's throat, slamming him against the side of the car, "There is no 'deformation'. Tell her parents to get fucked, and if I ever see you around here again, especially around Sky, you'll regret it." Happy let him go and watched him slide down the side of the car.

Mr. Wallace sputtered and grabbed his throat, "You just assaulted me!"

"I didn't see anything," Jax said menacingly.

"Skyler, you saw-!" Mr. Wallace lunged forward and grabbed her hand.

Skyler ripped her hand from his grip, "Go home Mr. Wallace." She said coldly, wrapping an arm around Happy's waist.

Mr. Wallace shook his head sadly and got into his car with the woman. The car turned over easily and he rolled his window down and studied Sky, "I'll be sure to tell your parents about the company you're keeping."

"Please do." Sky's back straightened a little more and she gave him a dismissive look before turning to Happy, "So what do I have to do to get a drink?" The car reversed and then pulled away, the Sons watching it the whole way.

"Right this way Doll." Happy smirked at her and led her from the street onto the lot and into the clubhouse.

The first step inside the clubhouse was overwhelming. Women wearing miniskirts and bras were grinding and spinning on stripper poles, men and sons were scattered around with tipsy trashy woman glued to their sides, and prospects were working the bar. Sky stopped and took it all in, letting the throb of lust and jealousy roll over her before pushing it away.

"You ok?" Happy asked close to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm fine, how about that drink?"

00000

Sky leaned over the pool table and aimed her cue, smirking when she caught Happy ogling her breasts that were a breath away from popping out of her shirt. "Can I help you?"

"Nah Doll, just lookin." He smirked right back at her and she giggled. She was on her fourth beer and was starting to feel very warm and tingly.

"Well instead of looking at my tits," she took her shot and sunk two balls, "maybe you should keep your eyes on the table."

"Aye Hap, she might beat ya now." Chibs crowed from the couch with his arm around a red headed crow eater.

"Maybe." Happy said amiably, leaning on his cue and watching Sky bounce around like a bunny. She took another shot and missed, pouting as Happy took his position at the table. He easily cleared the table and as soon as the eight ball fell into the pocket he straightened up and grinned. "Guess I can look at your tits _and_ play pool."

"Well aren't you special." Sky snarked back grinning.

Happy walked around the table and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Wanna get out of here?"

Sky took a look around the room and found most of the occupants making out and in various levels of undress, "I guess we better before we get a show." She grabbed her jacket and wrapped an arm around Happy's waist as they sauntered out together. The cool air wrapped around them and Sky sighed in contentment. When they reached the bike suddenly Happy spun her around and lifted her off of her feet. Sky's legs automatically wrapped around his hips and she found herself face to face with the object of her lust.

"You could hurt someone with those moves." She purred lowering her head to nip at his earlobe and luxuring in his growl of arousal.

"Some people like a little bit of pain." His voice was deeper and sexier then she'd ever heard it and Sky moved her hips in reflex, grinding against his erection and moaning in pleasure. "Jesus Sky, you're so fucking hot."

"You're sexy." Sky said and bit down on the side of his neck.

"Fuck!" Happy pulled his head back and grabbed Skyler's chin, pulling her forward and locking his lips with hers, but it wasn't enough. He forced her mouth open and devoured her mouth, taking her kiss and going back for more. Long minutes later Happy finally pulled back and studied her pouty, well kissed mouth, "We better get you home."

"That's it?" Skyler looked at him like he was crazy.

"Baby, this is just the beginning, but I ain't fucking you out here." He kissed her hard one last time and then lowered her to the ground.

Sky studied him closely then let a grin split her face, "Get your ass on that bike."

"Yes ma'am." Happy grinned and pulled on his helmet and handed Sky his loaner. They climbed on the bike and Happy sped out of the parking lot.

Sky's body was drumming and the vibrating machine beneath her wasn't helping things much. She started fantasizing about Happy laying in her bed with his shirt off and being able to kiss her way down his beautiful, muscled body, stopping here and there to li-

_I want my mommy!_

Skyler's head snapped sideways and she frantically tapped on Happy's shoulder. "Stop Happy!"

Happy pulled the bike over and ripped his helmet off, "What's the matter?" But Sky was already off the bike and running toward the trees. With an oath Happy jumped off the bike and ran after her, "Sky?"

"Come on, come on, come on." Sky stopped and listened closely.

_I wanna go home!_ A child's voice, desperate and scared rang through her mind and she took off, running towards it as fast as she could. She could hear Happy behind her trying to keep up, his oaths and thrashing trailing behind her. She broke into a clearing and stopped short almost causing Happy to crash into her.

"Sky what the-!" Sky slammed her hand across his mouth and shushed him.

"There's a little boy in that cabin that's been kidnapped. We need to get him out of here _now_!"

Happy didn't ask questions, for which she was grateful, he pulled his gun from the back of his pants and hurried forward, looking through the window and waving Sky forward. As soon as she reached him he pushed her up against the cabin wall, "Stay here!" He demanded and turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness.

00000

A/N Review! =]


	10. Rescue The SOA Way

Written in Blood 10

Chapter 10: Rescue The SOA Way

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Authors Note: So here's the deal, I update as much as I can but I have two jobs and a ton of responsibilities that I need to take care of. I'm sorry they aren't more frequent but I do the best I can!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

_I wanna go home!_ A child's voice, desperate and scared rang through her mind and she took off, running towards it as fast as she could. She could hear Happy behind her trying to keep up, his oaths and thrashing trailing behind her. She broke into a clearing and stopped short almost causing Happy to crash into her.

"Sky what the-!" Sky slammed her hand across his mouth and shushed him.

"There's a little boy in that cabin that's been kidnapped. We need to get him out of here _now_!"

Happy didn't ask questions, for which she was grateful, he pulled his gun from the back of his pants and hurried forward, looking through the window and waving Sky forward. As soon as she reached him he pushed her up against the cabin wall, "Stay here!" He demanded and turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness.

Happy crept around the cabin, keeping low in the shadows and keeping his eyes moving. His catlike grace made him disappear in the shadows and he found himself at the front door of the cabin and peeking through a window. Nothing inside moved. It looked to him like no one was home but he was still cautious. He turned the handle slowly, surprised to find it unlocked, and carefully crept inside. As he was shutting the door it suddenly opened and he turned, taking aim before abruptly stopping.

"Sky are you out of your fucking mind?" Happy was livid. He could have killed her!

"No one's here but the boy, but they'll be back soon." She moved to a closed door, "He's in there."

Happy rose and tried the door. "Locked." He backed up a step and threw his shoulder into the door once, twice, and on the third hit the door swung inwards revealing a young Mexican boy tied up to a bed frame. He screamed when he saw Happy, tears flowing down his scratched and bruised face.

"Oh honey!" Skyler ran forward and fell to her knees in front of him, "Shhh, shhh, we're here to help you. We're here to take you home, but I need you to be quiet so the men who took you don't find us okay?" She was frantically tearing at the ropes tying him to the bed, "Hap do you have your knife?"

Happy quickly unsheathed his blade and handed it to her, keeping a close eye on the windows and the front door. Skyler hacked the ropes in several fast, efficient strokes, removing the threads quickly and rubbing the raw flesh of the boys' wrists to help bring back circulation. Tears ran down the boys' cheeks and he lunged forward, nearly toppling Sky as he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed into her neck. Sky looked up at Happy with tears in her eyes and he felt rage build up inside of him. He never wanted to see this woman cry again.

"Come on, we have to get moving." Happy said, checking through the window once again. He pulled his prepay out of his pocket and sent a text to Jax letting him know what was going on. He had a feeling that rescuing this boy was going to bring hell down on the club and he wanted to give them as much of a heads up as he could. Sky stood shakily, lifting the boy with obvious effort and sobbing out loud when the boy cried out in pain and passed out.

"Oh God Hap!" Skyler's face was pale and sweat beaded on her forehead. "They raped him! Oh!" She whimpered and he saw her eyes become unfocused.

He crossed to her and grabbed her chin roughly, "Don't. Don't do that to yourself Sky, and don't let whatever the fuck makes you see things like that do it to you. We need to get out of here and I need you to help me do it. Can you tell me where they are?"

Her eyes snapped to his and he could see the determination kick in. She closed her eyes and adjusted the boy, breathing deeply, and wrinkling her brow in concentration. "They're white. They have swastikas on their chest." She paused and her face scrunched up more, "They're in a car, in a town. They're heading back here to kill the boy." Her eyes opened and met his, "We have ten minutes tops."

"Good girl." He took the boy from her and handed her his gun, "Can you use this?"

She nodded confidently, "For what they did to that boy, they deserve to die." Her voice was strangely melodic but he didn't have time to figure out why, he needed to get them both out of here.

"Good. Keep thinking that way." He moved quickly out of the room and Sky followed him silently, holding the gun down and moving fast. His prepay rang and he handed it to Sky since he had his hands full with the boy. "Answer it."

Sky took it without hesitation. "Hello?"

There was a pause, then, _"Sky?"_ It was Jax.

"Yeah, Hap's carrying the boy right now."

"_Are you guys ok?"_

"For now yes but we need to get the little boy to a doctor."

"_No hospitals. Bring him back to the clubhouse I'll get Tara here to check him out. We need to keep him somewhere we know he'll be safe until we figure out how they got him and who his parents are."_ Jax sounded calm but she could feel his tension through the phone. Her and Happy were moving quickly through the woods and she could just see the road ahead of them.

A vision blind sighted her and made her stumble. "Hap, they're going to see us! This is the only road to the cabin!"

"Shit." Happy stopped and looked around him as if searching for an answer. "Tell Jax we need an escort. We need to get on the bike and get moving, if we can stay ahead of them until we meet up with the boys we'll be fine."

Sky nodded, "Did you hear that Jax?"

"_We're heading out now." _He assured and hung up.

She closed the phone and passed it back to Happy and followed him out to his bike. "Three minutes." She said as he set the boy on the ground and opened his saddlebags. He pulled two Kevlar vests out and handed one to Sky before wrapping the other around the unconscious boy. Sky silently slipped into the vest and straddled the bike. Happy handed the boy to her before climbing on himself and starting the bike.

Skyler was scared. More scared than she'd ever been in her life. She wrapped her arms around Happy's waist, sandwiching the boy between them and holding tight. She counted down the seconds and when a pair of headlights came into view she knew without a doubt who was driving, "That's them!" She yelled over the roar of the bike. She felt a fine tension grow in him as he nodded to let her know he heard her and together they watched the truck approach. Sky closed her eyes when they passed by but when she heard the squeal of tires her eyes popped open, "Go Hap!" she screamed and Happy revved the bike, taking off with a squeal of tires and a cloud of dust.

She glanced behind her and relaxed a little, realizing the truck wasn't getting closer but it wasn't getting farther either. Their truck was old and not well taken care of, they wouldn't be able to take them over but neither would they willingly leave. She was scanning the road hopefully for the rest of the Sons when the first shot rang out. A tree trunk on their left exploded and splinters rained down on them. Sky leaned as close to the boy as possible to shield him without letting go of Happy.

"Hold on!" He yelled and started to zig zag across the road, presenting a much harder target to predict. Several shots rang out but none were as close to them as the first one. It seemed like a thousand years before Sky spotted several headlights ahead of them and the roar of motorcycles. Happy flashed his lights and she saw them flip around and as they passed they fell into formation around them. She saw Jax on her right and Clay on her left and relaxed when she turned and saw the truck backing down.

She lost sight of the truck as they entered Charming and almost sobbed in relief when she saw Teller Morrow knowing that it was almost over. As soon as Happy stopped the motorcycle she was off and carrying the boy towards the clubhouse, meeting up with Tara and handing him off on the way. She followed behind her and watched as she set the boy on the hardwood table but as the men entered she found herself herded out of the room and the doors closed in her face.

"What the fuck?" She looked around her in confusion.

"It's club business." The prospect Half Sack said with a shrug.

Sky took a deep breath and turned on her heel, heading back to Happy's room and slamming the door closed, turning the lock before she let the night catch up with her. She leaned back against the door and slowly slid down, hugging her knees to her chest and letting the sobs wrack her body.

00000

"How is he?" Happy asked quietly, watching Tara work.

"He'll live. He's definitely going to need some therapy when all is said and done. I've never seen anything more disgusting than what they did to him." She shook her head, "Poor baby."

"Hey, isn't that Alverez's youngest son?" Juice piped up from the back and everyone froze.

"Fuck!" Clay slammed his fist into the table and startled the boy awake. He took one look around and started screaming at the top of his lungs and struggling frantically. "Shit, calm him down!" He yelled as Chibs and Tig grabbed the boy and pinned him to hold him still for Tara.

"I'll go get Sky!" Happy said and ducked out of the room. Half Sack pointed down the hall and he raced to his room, going to open it and stopping dead when he found it locked. "Skyler! Open this fucking door!"

"Why? What can I do? I'm not a member right?" He could hear the hurt in her voice and he sighed tiredly.

"Babe, the boys awake and he's terrified. We can talk about the other shit later but right now he needs you." There was a moment of silence and then the door opened to reveal her tearstained face.

"I'm still mad as hell." She said shakily.

"I know." He stepped aside and she walked out past him and hurried to the scared little boy waiting for her.

00000

A/N: Review!


	11. Firecracker

Written in Blood 11

Chapter 11: Firecracker

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

"Babe, the boys awake and he's terrified. We can talk about the other shit later but right now he needs you." There was a moment of silence and then the door opened to reveal her tearstained face.

"I'm still mad as hell." She said shakily.

"I know." He stepped aside and she walked out past him and hurried to the scared little boy waiting for her.

Skyler raced into the room and shoved Juice, who was holding the boy down by his shoulders, out of her way. "Come here darling." She cooed and the boys' behavior seemed to completely turn around. He immediately reached out for Sky and she cuddled him close to her, sliding up on the table and pulling the little boy into her lap, "No one here will hurt you."

"I want Papa!" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"We'll call your Papa as soon as we make sure you're ok." She ran her hand through his hair, "I need you to be brave for a little while longer. Tara has to check you out ok? Just let her know if it hurts."

He met her eyes, his deep brown orbs shiny and wet and his lower lip trembling, "Papa will come get me after?"

"Your Papa will come get you." She assured, promising herself that if she had to drag the man here by the balls she would for this poor broken boy in front of her. She sat him down on the table and slid off, holding her hand out to Jax, "Phone."

Jax shook his head. "We know who his father is, we'll call him."

"Call him now." Skyler demanded before turning back to the boy and holding his hand.

Jax raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth and Clay shook his head, motioning for Jax to go make the call. Happy didn't know if Sky just didn't realize the disrespect she showed to his VP or just didn't care, but he knew that now was not the time to bring it up to her. She was pissed and not willing to listen to him or anyone else about her behavior.

00000

Jax took a deep breath and shook off the annoyance from being barked at by Skyler and dialed Alvarez. He lit up a cigarette as he waited for the call to be answered.

"_Yo?"_ The deep voice was annoyed and brisk. And very distracted.

"Jax." He identified himself. "We stumbled across something interesting in the woods by the 49."

"_What does that have to do with me?"_ He sounded lazy but Jax could hear the tension enter his voice.

"You missing a kid?"

Silence stretched for a heartbeat, _"Where is he?"_ Alvarez's voice was strained, anger and uncertainty ringing clear.

"Our clubhouse. A friend of the club found him and got Happy to bring him back. My girl is checking him out."

"_I'll be there in fifteen." _He was at lease forty-five minutes away but Jax knew how he would feel if someone had taken Able, and he knew that the fifteen minutes he estimated would be if he gets stopped by the cops while driving like a bat out of hell.

00000

The men were standing by the bar ten minutes later when they heard the sound of motorcycles pulling into the lot. The boy had been checked out and, although he had suffered some damage, there was nothing that wouldn't heal over time. Tara had given him a sedative and Skyler had taken the boy into Tig's room and he fell asleep with her by his side.

Alvarez stormed into the clubhouse, slamming the door against the wall and marching in with his men flooding in behind him. "Where's my son?"

"He's in the back with a friend." Clay said stepping forward to shake hands but was instead met with a shove to the chest.

"Why the fuck do you have my son? Why!?" Alvarez was hysterical.

"We found him! In the cabin off of the freeway, set back from the road." Jax yelled, coming up to stand next to Clay.

"How? How did _you_ find him when I've been searching everywhere for almost two weeks for him!?"

"It was an accident-" Clay got out before he was cut off.

"You took him didn't you? Because I was helping Zobelle, you took my son! Where is he?!"

The sound of fast paced, sharp footsteps made all the men turn and Skyler appeared from the hallway looking livid. "Are you an idiot?" She demanded to Alvarez, causing him to blink.

"What did you say to me puta?" He asked low and deadly.

"I asked you if you were an idiot. Because coming in here with the intent to kill all of these men and expecting nothing to happen to you is not only insane its asinine. And keep your fucking voice down while that little boy is sleeping, he's been through enough and deserves to sleep!" By the end she was almost screaming herself but she didn't seem to notice.

"Diablo." Alvarez breathed when he finally found his voice. "How would you know what I was thinking?"

"Lucia told me." Skyler said, placing her hands on her hips.

Alvarez paled, "That's impossible! Lucia has been dead for four years!"

"Long black hair in a braid down to her hips, brown eyes, big boobs, small waist, big hips, daisy apron, and tiny feet with ankle boots." Skyler rattled off, her eyes locked on Alvarez.

Alvarez seemed to fold into himself, "How? How do you know what she looks like?"

"Looked. What she looked like. She's dead." Sky said, her voice flat. "She's watching over her son and you, trying to keep you both alive but your making it damn hard on her."

Clay came up and wrapped an arm around his enemy's shoulder, "Let's get you a seat and we can talk about all this, get all the facts straightened out."

"No." Sky's voice was angry and defiant. And not her voice. "Marcus how could you? How could you let those evil, foul creatures get a hold of our son?!"

"Lucia." Alvarez breathed out harshly.

"Do you know what they did to my baby? DO YOU!?" Sky screamed, her eyes glassy and unfocused. Happy was staring at her uncertainly, noticing slight changes in her face that made her look… not like her. "You're so concerned with your damn club that you let those white putos get a hold of my baby, rape him, and then come back to try and kill him! I'm ashamed of you Marcus! I'm so thankful this woman could hear our son. SHE saved him Marcus, not you. That blood will always be on you!" With a furious look, Sky's face seemed to change back to her face. She swayed on her feet and her eyes rolled back in her head. Happy moved just fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Sky?" He murmured, shaking her gently, "Skyler?"

Sky sighed and opened her eyes slowly, "Hap." She reached up and touched his cheek, her lips quirking up at the edges, "You look worried. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, looking up and meeting Jax's eyes.

"One minute I was yelling at that insufferable man and the next…" She seemed to think for a minute, "Lucia ran at me and it felt…cold. Then you were holding me. What happened?"

"We'll talk about it later." Happy decided after a pause. "Right now you need to go rest."

"Hap-"

"Rest." He insisted, helping her to her feet. "You can sleep in my room." Sky stood and swayed, swallowing convulsively, "Don't you dare throw up." Skyler glared at him hard but chose to keep her mouth shut in front of the men, but as she started to leave the room a hard hand wrapped around her bicep.

She followed the hand, up the arm and found herself staring into the eyes of Marcus Alvarez, "You saved my son. Anything you ask of me will be yours. You will always have our protection."

Skyler regarded the man in front of her seriously, "Stop helping Zobelle. He was the one who gave the go ahead for his men to take your son. He's an evil man who has and will continue to cause much pain unless he is stopped."

Alvarez breathed out roughly, running a hand through his slicked back hair, "He's a dead man." He said finally, meeting her gaze.

"From your mouth to God's ears." Sky said seriously, "Take care of your son Marcus. He's a very special boy." She turned and retreated down the hallway to Happy's room, shutting the door behind her and collapsing on the bed, barely letting her head sink into the pillow before her deep breathing signaled she was dead to the world.

00000

Happy watched her walk out of the room and turned back to face the rest of his brothers, shaking his head slightly. He had no idea what had just happened but Sky had looked frightened when she left the room and he wanted to be there to comfort her.

Wait, _comfort_ her?

He was the killer for this club and he was thinking about comforting a woman. He shook his head, wondering if he was going crazy. He hadn't even fucked her and he was already pussy whipped.

"She yours?" Alvarez snapped his attention back with his question and he met the enemy presidents stare thoughtfully.

"She will be." He said, determination hardening his jaw.

"Lucia always was a firecracker. Probably pushed herself right into the chicas body and held on tight." Alvarez laughed and shook his head, "Then again she is quite the firecracker herself."

"Sky will be fine; she can handle these sorts of things." Clay said, making Happy's jaw clench. He didn't know what kind of backlash this would cause her, he wasn't there when she overloaded from Donna. Happy wasn't pleased with his presidents' lack of caring where Sky was concerned, especially since she just aided in getting Zobelle's protection to back out.

Marcus nodded and looked at Clay, "I want that fuck Zobelle hung in the tree in front of his shitty cigar store." His eyes were blazing and he seemed almost like a man possessed, "He has caused as much damage as I am willing to watch."

"We have a plan on getting rid of him. We just need him clear of protection."

"Consider it done. I want to take my son home now. He needs to be with his father." Marcus collected his groggy son and left, cradling him close and whispering reassurances to the boy the whole way out.

Clay ran a tired hand through his hair, "Let's get some sleep boys. Church tomorrow morning first thing."

Happy said his goodbyes and grabbed a beer from behind the bar, popping the top with a sigh. He took a large gulp and headed back to his room to wake the lioness in his bed.

00000

Sky's eyes snapped open when Happy's door opened and she sat up alertly until she saw Happy leaning against the doorjamb. She collapsed back onto the bed and asked tiredly, "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yup." He sat on the bed and stroked her calf, "I want this out of the way before we go to bed."

"Don't go to sleep angry?" She asked, her eyes closed and a smile playing around her lips.

"Exactly." He smirked down at her. "Come on, get it over with I know your pissed."

"I'm not pissed." She denied. "I'm hurt. I found that boy and was turned away from helping him by your club. Clay is expecting to use my gifts for the club so he can have an edge with everything that's going on. I've come to terms with that; however, I will not be asked to use my gifts for your club and then told that 'it's club business'. I'm either in or I'm out. I won't be used and tossed away at the convenience of the club." She opened her eyes and met his stare straight on, "I will not be used by anyone ever again."

Happy took a deep breath, steeling himself, "There are thing about this club that you aren't going to want to know Sky."

"What, like the fact that you kill people?" Happy looked at her with shock and then realized exactly why he shouldn't. "Or that you run guns, you own a porn studio, you have orgies in your club four out of seven days, you work with people who sell drugs, you work with the IRA, Tig killed Opie's wife, Gemma massively manipulates the club to do what she wants, and Clay is power crazy. What exactly am I not supposed to know? What is it you think you'll be shielding me from? You in all your glory cannot keep a single thing from me. That croweater you fucked three days ago because she looked like me, I know about that. I know you're worried about your mom's cancer spreading further and causing her to die. I know. I can't stop it, I can't help it, it is who I am. At some point you will all have to deal with that."

Happy stared at her, "She didn't look a whole lot like you." He finally said softly. "I'm not used to this sort of thing. I'm definitely not used to psychics hanging around. I'll try and get better at this and I'll let the boys know but we're going to make mistakes. I need you to understand that."

"If you didn't make mistakes then you wouldn't be human." Sky smiled at him and placed a hand on his knee, "So what happened tonight?"

"I don't know. One minute you were chewing out Alvarez and the next… you weren't you. Your face changed and it wasn't your voice anymore. Alvarez seems to think Lucia took over your body and I don't think he's wrong."

"It would explain why I couldn't remember and why I'm so tired now." Sky sighed, "I hate discovering new things that I can do. It takes so much out of me." She yawned hugely and Happy chuckled.

"Go to sleep Sky, we'll talk more tomorrow." She closed her eyes and within a heartbeat her breathing deepened and he knew she was dead to the world. He rose and shed his clothing, crawling into bed behind Sky and pulling her tight against his body, closing his eyes and succumbing to the sweet siren of sleep.

00000

A/N: Review!


	12. Summer Solstice

Written in Blood 12

Chapter 12: Summer Solstice

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

00000

"If you didn't make mistakes then you wouldn't be human." Sky smiled at him and placed a hand on his knee, "So what happened tonight?"

"I don't know. One minute you were chewing out Alvarez and the next… you weren't you. Your face changed and it wasn't your voice anymore. Alvarez seems to think Lucia took over your body and I don't think he's wrong."

"It would explain why I couldn't remember and why I'm so tired now." Sky sighed, "I hate discovering new things that I can do. It takes so much out of me." She yawned hugely and Happy chuckled.

"Go to sleep Sky, we'll talk more tomorrow." She closed her eyes and within a heartbeat her breathing deepened and he knew she was dead to the world. He rose and shed his clothing, crawling into bed behind Sky and pulling her tight against his body, closing his eyes and succumbing to the sweet siren of sleep.

00000

Sky sighed heavily and wiped the perspiration from her brow while the hot sun continued to beat down on her unmercifully. Tonight was the summer solstice and she needed to harvest thyme, rosemary, and sage for her circle to welcome the birth of the Goddess. She had already set her alter with images of mother goddesses to pay tribute to, including one of her own personal favorites, Danu the mother goddess of the Celtic pantheon. Salem and Circe were nearby rolling in the catnip, which was also ready to harvest if she had enough time to get to it.

Not for the first time, she found her thoughts straying toward the dark eyed man that had so suddenly invaded her calm and solitary life. He had been gone for a week now, on a long run out to Nevada where their sister charter was having difficulties dealing with enemies. They had left just hours after waking the day after the party and she had been depressed since the moment they left the lot. She hadn't even had the chance to spend any time with Hap before he had walked out of church and announced that he was leaving for a week.

She shook off the dark feelings and focused on pushing positive energy into the herbs she was harvesting. There was no real reason for her to feel sad; it wasn't like she had a claim on the man. He had made no promises and she hadn't asked for any. Even if she felt the most intense connection to Happy that she had ever felt in her life it didn't mean he felt the same way.

She sat back on her heels and rubbed the sweat from her eyes and glanced up at the setting sun, happy that soon the days would cool and she wouldn't have to suffer through the intense heat of summer much longer. She much preferred fall and winter to spring and summer, something she supposed most women felt unconsciously since that was the time of the year that represented women and their inner power. With a huff she gathered her harvest in a wicker basket she had weaved herself, and headed inside to start her ritual bath, both cats padding in with her lazily, tails twitching spastically.

"No more catnip today." She reprimanded, smirking at her feline companions as they splayed out on the floor and squirmed around, rubbing their furry bodies against the coarse carpets. Salem purred in bliss, half closing his eyes in pleasure, while Circe closed her blue eyes and looked utterly content to lie on her back for the rest of her life. "Silly babies." Sky cooed, taking time to lean down and scratch under chins before heading back to the bathroom for her ritual bath.

She stripped her sweaty clothes from her body and popped in her favorite Enya CD, allowing her mind to empty of worry, stress, and most importantly Happy. She lit some dragons blood incense, taking in the earthy smell and allowing her mind and body to ground, sending out all the icky feelings that had snuck up on her over the last week, making a promise to ground more often, and with a deep breath she began her ritual bath.

00000

Happy rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion. The new gang that had threatened their sister charter in Nevada had been subdued but it had taken long days and even longer nights to find them and make sure that they got the message to back down or be completely decimated. He had never been happier than when he was told that they would be heading back to Charming. He and his girl had some things they needed to talk about.

_His Girl._ Over the past couple of days he had gotten used to calling her his and he knew if someone else tried to push up on her they would be dead. Which was why he was going to make it official. Not old lady official, but definitely relationship official. The bitch had gotten under his skin with no effort and hell if he knew how to get her out even if he wanted to.

Gemma came out to welcome the boys back and he looked around expecting to see Skyler coming towards them. When he couldn't spot her he frowned and cut off Gemma and Clay's progress toward the clubhouse, "Hey Gemma, you got a minute?"

"What's up baby?" Gemma asked, halting and turning her complete attention to Happy.

"Where's Sky at? I texted her earlier today that I was coming home and she isn't here."

"I'm not really sure." Gemma looked slightly uncomfortable, "I tried calling her a couple times today and never heard back from her. With all the stuff that's been going on here all day I haven't had time to check in on her."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Happy said immediately, not showing his annoyance at Gemma for being so careless. He turned and made his way back to his bike, ignoring his brothers tempting offer of a cold beer, and roared out of the parking lot.

The drive to Skyler's seemed to take hours and Happy knew on some level that he was panicking but not knowing that Sky was safe was killing him. He pulled up to the house and slid back off of his bike, eyes narrowed as he spotted smoke rising from the back of the house. He pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and hurried forward to investigate. He turned the corner and halted abruptly, his mouth falling open and his eyes bugging out.

She was naked!

Well not completely naked, she had a deep purple robe on that danced enticingly around her delicate ankles, but underneath the robe was bare satiny skin. She was moving around a campfire in the center of a circle cleared of foliage in her garden, her body moving fluidly clockwise, her words lost to him in the distance that separated them. He moved closer, wanting to catch the words she was saying. It may have been his imagination but she seemed to be faintly glowing, power radiating from her like a beacon on a dark night.

00000

Sky carried out her tools to the garden dressed in her ceremonial robe with nothing underneath as was traditional, and started to set up her midsummer* ceremony. Traditionally Wiccans would create bonfires to honor the birth of the Goddess and used them to keep them safe while they harvested herbs as well as make wishes and send them into the universe. She set up her bonfire and while the flames took greedily to the dry tinder she grounded herself, breathing deeply and finding that calm place in her mind that gave her strength. She had used her besom* earlier to sweep the area of negativity and the remaining energy was positive and warm.

She picked up her athame* from the makeshift alter* she had created for the ceremony, and raised it above her head closing her eyes, "I call upon the element of fire, I use it to cleanse this magical tool, and I charge thee in the name of the God and the Goddess." She picked up the copper bowl sitting on the alter filled with salt and dipped the tip of the athame into the bowl, "I call upon the element of earth, I use it to cleanse this magical tool, and I charge thee in the name of the God and the Goddess." She scooped up some of the salt and dumped it into her silver chalice* decorated with Celtic knots and filled with water. She stirred the water with her athame and left the tip in the water, lifting the chalice high, "I call upon the element of water, I use it to cleanse this magical tool, and I charge thee in the name of the God and the Goddess."

She put down the athame and walked around her alter clockwise, sprinkling salt water on the alter as she went, "With the elements of water and earth, I bless and consecrate this alter. As above, so below, so mote it be." She set the chalice down and picked up a lighter, lighting a charcoal disk in a cast iron caldron and sprinkled her favorite dragons blood incense on the lit charcoal, breathing in deeply when the pungent cloud rose up lazily. She picked up the athame and dipped it into the caldron, "I call upon the element of air, I use it to cleanse this magical tool, and I charge thee in the name of the God and the Goddess." She started her walk clockwise, wafting the smoke toward the alter with the athame, "With the elements of fire and air, I bless and consecrate this alter. As above, so below, so mote it be."

She set the caldron down and walked to the edge of the circle, holding the point of the dagger down and out to the side and her free hand up and toward the sky and started her clockwise walk, "I cast this circle for my rite in perfect love and perfect trust. May no evil or negativity enter here. As above, so below, so mote it be."

She set down her athame and walked to the eastern most part of her circle and raised her arms over her head, "I call upon the watch towers of the east, mighty element of air, and upon Isis, Mother goddess of Egypt, Protector of the Underdog and confident of the Rich, May your powerful wings and ancient magic bring you here this night, I bid you Hail and welcome Goddess Isis, Hail and Welcome." She bowed low, moving to the southern most part of her circle and raised her arms again, "I call upon the watch towers of the south, mighty element of fire, and upon Tlazolteotl, Mother goddess of the Aztecs, Goddess of sin and purification, Let your powers of love and forgiveness wash over me this night, I bid you Hail and welcome Goddess Tlazolteotl, Hail and Welcome." She bowed low, moving to the western most part of her circle and raised her arms again, "I call upon the watch towers of the west, mighty element of water, and upon Venus, Mother goddess of the Romans, Goddess of Sex and Beauty, May you lead me to good fortune this night, I bid you Hail and welcome Goddess Venus, Hail and Welcome." She bowed low, moving to the northern most part of her circle and raised her arms again, "I call upon the watch towers of the north, mighty element of earth, and upon Gaia, Mother goddess of the Greeks, Goddess of Fertility and bearer of Gods, May your mighty power bring life to all on this night, I bid you Hail and welcome Goddess Gaia, Hail and Welcome." She bowed low then turned to her alter, vibrating with energy.

She lit a tall silver candle and again raised her arms, "I call upon the Goddess Danu, Mother of the Celtic pantheon, Wise and strong leader of armies, Loving protector of women and children, May your wisdom be shared with me this night, I bid you Hail and Welcome Goddess Danu, Hail and Welcome." She bowed low then lit a large gold candle and crossed her arms across her chest, "I call upon the God Zeus, Father of Gods and men, Creator of hero's and protectors, Lightning and sex, May your power be shared with me this night, I bid you Hail and Welcome God Zeus, Hail and Welcome." She bowed low and when she stood back up grinned. She loved the energy circles created and she gloried in the peaceful feeling it gave her.

She turned, intending to grab her basket of freshly harvested herbs, and instead came face to face with Happy who had crept up close to the circle while she hadn't been paying attention. He stood outside the edge of the circle and watched her with dark eyes that burned hot with lust. She was reminded that she only had her robe on when his eyes fell to her bare full breasts like a caress and she had to suppress a shudder. He went to move forward and she raised her hand, stopping him.

"I have to finish this. We'll talk when I'm done." He nodded slowly and sat on the ground, continuing to burn her with his desire. She slowly turned back to what she was doing, feeling his gaze like fingers on her skin, she picked up her basket and started slowly sprinkling sage into the fire, "With this sage I cleanse away my worries and impurities. With this sage I ask for strength to overcome my struggles. With this sage I ask for guidance, so mote it be." She threw the last of the sage into the fire and next picked up the rosemary, "With this rosemary I ask for the power to forgive. With this rosemary I ask for the power to love. With this rosemary I ask for passion, so mote it be." She threw the last of the rosemary into the fire and, with a smile, gathered up the thyme, "With this thyme I ask for courage to do what needs to be done. With this thyme I welcome the Fay King and his court to dance among my garden and enjoy the midsummer night, so mote it be."

She walked back to the head of the alter, breathing deep and enjoying the tingle of energy that surrounded her, "Zeus, father of men and Gods, I thank you for your blessings on this night, and I bid you Hail and Farewell. Danu, mother Goddess of the Celtic pantheon, I thank you for your blessings on this night and I bid you Hail and Farewell." She bowed low and continued her way counterclockwise, releasing the four corners and thanking the Goddesses for their presence and blessings. She gathered her athame and walked clockwise, reopening the circle, "The circle is open but unbroken, may we merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, and may the God and the Goddess forever preserve the craft." She turned and found herself gathered up in strong arms as Happy's mouth descended on hers.

He devoured her, feeling her liquid moan slip into his mouth. He pulled her hips into his, grinding them together. He lifted his mouth a breath away from hers, "We need to talk. Later." He captured her mouth again and lifted her, groaning in pleasure when her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her into the house.

00000

Authors Note: For those of you who are Pagan or Wiccan, you will already know this, but for those of you who aren't, let me clarify a few things. Firstly, when casting a circle there is no real "right" way to do it. You cast in a way that feels natural and empowers you but what feels natural to you may not always be natural for others. In fact everything Wicca or Pagan is variable as long as you follow the rules set by the Wiccan Rede; don't bring harm onto others, don't cast for personal gain, etc. With that being said, the ceremony I presented was a very informal way of casting a circle since Sky is not a part of a coven and not casting for others as well as herself. I clarify this only because there are a lot of websites and books that describe casting differently and they are all right in their own way, but for what I wanted to show, this was what I came up with.

-Midsummer: A ceremony celebrated by many cultures around June 21st dedicated to the Summer Solstice. Was originally celebrated by Pagans and was eventually adopted by Christianity and other cultures.

-Besom: A broom used in Wiccan ceremonies to clean the ritual space of impurities. Traditionally made of an ash stave handle and bristles made of birch twigs, its brush is rounded instead of flat, and is a representation of both the God and the Goddess.

-Athame: A ritual tool used in Wiccan and Pagan ceremonies, normally a double edged dagger with a black handle. Used as a representation of either fire or air, and used to cast the circle in ritual. One of four ritual tools used in circle ceremonies.

-Alter: A table or pedestal on which icons of Gods and Goddesses, ritual tools, and blessed items are placed and empowered. Traditionally the alter is covered with a cloth decorated with a pentacle or other symbols of power to protect the surface from candle wax or liquids used in rituals.

-Chalice: A goblet used in ceremony for ale rights or holding the element of water.


	13. New Beginnings

Written in Blood 13

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

Summary: Skyler Blake can't change her position as the town outcast… and the town witch. When a young girl comes to her to talk to her dead mother, who knew that doing so would allow her to find a place among outcasts, and her place beside the most dangerous one. Happy/OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skyler.

Adult Content Warning: There is a reason why this story is considered only appropriate for mature audiences and this chapter is why.

00000

He devoured her, feeling her liquid moan slip into his mouth. He pulled her hips into his, grinding them together. He lifted his mouth a breath away from hers, "We need to talk. Later." He captured her mouth again and lifted her, groaning in pleasure when her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her into the house.

As if from a distance Happy could hear the cats yowling as he pressed their mistress up against the wall and grinded his hips into hers, smiling smugly when she moaned deep in her throat. He kissed down her throat, licking and nipping the sensitive skin as he went. He pressed her hips back firmly with his and lifted his now free hand to her breast and cupped the weight of her flesh and shivered. God she felt good in his arms- no better than good, she felt right.

"Hap!" she gasped out, gripping his shoulders harder. It was beyond erotic that he was still completely dressed and she was nude, the feel of the different fabrics that he was dressed in rubbing her bare skin and all the different sensations were driving her crazy. She scraped her nails down the back of his neck and he growled, the sound going straight to her lower abdomen and making her smile. "I guess you like that."

He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking strongly and causing Sky's body to arch into him and a passionate moan to slip from her throat. His teeth clamped down gently and his tongue assaulted the sensitive flesh until she writhed against his hips, grinding herself against his denim clad cock and feeling herself growing wetter with want for him. "God Happy I need you!" she gasped out desperately, running her arms down to his waist band and attacking the button and zipper on his pants.

"Easy woman!" He chuckled gruffly, lifting her higher so there was more space for her hands to unlatch his jeans. He occupied himself by sucking on the side of her neck and only pulled back when he felt the fabric of his pants loosen and fall down past his ass, leaving him in his boxers that Sky quickly pulled down as well. He smirked at the dazed look on her face as she stared down at his cock.

Skyler felt like she had been hit between the eyes with a rock. She wasn't a virgin, she had an ex fiancé after all, but Happy was so much…larger than Adam was. She was a little worried that he wouldn't fit inside of her and if he did she doubted it was going to be comfortable. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, staring mesmerized at his hard hot flesh before she glanced up at him nervously, "Hap-"

"Don't think." Happy demanded, pulling her forward and impaling her on his cock in one swift movement. They froze, her eyes wide and her mouth opened in an 'O' of shock as she took in the sensation of being filled beyond what she had ever felt before. He was supporting her only with his hips and her weight pushed her down further onto him inch by searing inch. Happy's eyes bored into her as he tested his control by keeping still while she adjusted. Skyler wiggled her hips slightly and Happy saw her eyes flare with pleasure as sweat popped out on his forehead. She moaned and wiggled again and his control broke. With a growl he pinned her to the wall and thrust heavily into her, starting a hard rhythm that rocked Sky's body and pulled a shriek of pleasure from her. Her head rolled back against the wall and her body bowed as moans ripped from her throat.

Suddenly he stopped, his neck so taunt she could see his veins clearly through his skin, "Are you on the pill?" He demanded.

_That_ was why he stopped? Sky moaned and grinded against him desperately.

"Damnit Skyler are you on the fucking pill?" He roared, holding her still.

"Yes!" Her words turned into a shriek as he thrust roughly, starting up a punishing pace. She could hear her cries as if from a distance as every cell in her body focused on the thick flesh pounding in and out of her.

Happy groaned as her body squeezed him with every thrust and he could tell she was close to coming. He picked up the pace; relishing the slapping of their bodies as he pounded into her harder and he felt her muscles tighten as she threw her head back and cried out his name. Sensation exploded in her and she bucked against him, her entire body shuddering. The rest of the world spun away completely.

He lasted all of five more seconds, pounding into her with a brutal force that thudded her against the wall with each thrust before he buried his face in her neck and growled his release into her slick skin. They stayed where they were for several long minutes, Skyler naked and pinned to the wall by Happy's still half dressed and sweaty body, both breathing heavily and shivering in the aftermath of pleasure. She rested her cheek against his shoulder as they both fought for breath and their heartbeats eventually slowed.

The wall was cool against her back but uncomfortably hard. Eventually the position became too much for Sky and she wiggled. "Hap I can't feel my legs."

"Must've been good." Happy grinned and winked, slowly lowering her until her feet settled on the floor. She winced, some of the aches from being fucked against the wall making themselves known. "Did I hurt you?"

Something became veiled in Happy's eyes and she was quick to reassure him, "No, I'm just not used to being between a rock and a hard place." She winked at him and some of the tension left his body. "Are you hungry?" She herself was famished and craving something sweet.

"I could eat. It was a long ride from Nevada." He buttoned his fly lazily and watched Sky move toward the kitchen, grinning when he realized she had no intention of getting dressed.

"Do left over's suit you?" She asked, leaning into the fridge and pulling out a Tupperware container full of spaghetti and meat sauce. "I made more than I needed yesterday."

"Why'd you do that?" He asked accepting the container from her.

She shrugged, "I thought you were gonna be back by then."

Happy smirked, "Oh yeah? How'd you know I'd come here for dinner?"

"You're here now aren't you?" She smiled at him over her shoulder then leaned down and grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

"Good point." He opened the beer she handed him and took a deep drink, his eyes closing in bliss. "Damn that's good."

"It's from a brewery based out of Southern California called Stone Brewery. They do craft beers that are pretty damn good." She took a sip herself before setting it aside and grabbing the cold spaghetti and tossing it into her microwave.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" His abrupt change of subject caused her to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why weren't you answering yours?" She fired back, amused with his bristling annoyance.

"I was fucking busy." He growled, not liking being questioned about his decisions.

"I was too. It's not like I left town or anything, I just wanted some time to myself." The timer on the microwave went off and she pulled the food out. "Besides, I don't think you would have liked coming here and seeing your brothers starring at my bare tits."

"They stare even when they aren't bare." He and Tig had to have a discussion about that already… three times.

Sky giggled, "You're men, it's what you do. Drink beer and stare at girls' boobs." She took out paper plates and started dishing out the steaming food.

"They're not allowed to stare at yours." He accepted the plate when she handed it to him and pulled her close. "Those are mine."

"Yours huh?" She looked down, "Funny, they look like they're attached to me. Someone might think that's an important factor of ownership."

"Mine." He leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to her waiting mouth, surfacing several seconds later and meeting her eyes solemnly, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Are we in high school?" Sky asked but her stomach fluttered.

"No but in the club it's a big deal. I don't know if I'll ever want an old lady, but I want to see where this goes." He sat down and pulled her onto his lap as he explained this to her. He felt nervous and it was irritating. He was acting like a fucking kid asking a date to prom.

"I don't know Hap. Being with me would be different than the other's relationships. There would be no 'what happens on a run stays on the road'. I'd know and it would kill me. And there would be no 'club business' because I know about that too." She fidgeted and kept her head down, "I can handle what you do for your club Hap, I can, but I can't take lying."

"Who's lying? I never said I was perfect Sky and despite what you think, I have thought about all of that. I'm willing to give it a shot, are you?"

She raised her head and looked into his eyes and slowly nodded, "Okay."

Happy grinned and kissed her, satisfaction settling over him. He had his girl. For now.

00000

Zobelle looked around the diner thoughtfully. It was an old dilapidated building that looked like a hard wind would blow it over. The theme was sixties diner but what might have been charming someplace else was just pathetic here. The old blue vinyl seats were cracked and bleeding yellow stuffing that matched patched of the tiled floor where food stains had aged and bled into the speckled gray linoleum. The waitresses were ragged, their old eyes cold and detached for women so young, and the air smelt like grease and coffee.

He impatiently checked his wristwatch and breathed a sigh of relief when the couple he was waiting on opened the dirty glass doors of the diner and entered timidly. He stood, bestowing a charming smile on his guests and motioning them to sit. "Mr. Levisque, Mrs. Levisque, so nice of you to meet me on such short notice." He shook the man's hand and grasped the woman's, pulling it to his lips to bestow a kiss on her knuckles.

"Ethan." The man settled back into the seat, his arms around his wife. He was a handsome man, his thick hair a sandy color that matched his perfectly kept moustache and cool blue eyes that gave nothing away. His nose was sharp, an appealing accent to his square jaw line and long neck. He oozed money and, Zobelle thought, potential. His wife was the picture perfect trophy wife, blonde hair, green eyes, manicured nails and perfect makeup. There was something vicious in here eyes that would never make her beautiful but there was no doubt she was a striking woman.

Zobelle smiled, "You must be curious as to why I've asked you to come here."

"I can't deny that I am. You're a very well known man Mr. Zobelle, as are your connections." His eyes flicked up and down his frame quickly, sizing him up, "One might wonder why you would want to meet with someone so far down the chain."

"Yes, well it's been mentioned to me that you are looking to fill the empty governors' seat next term. I feel we can make that happen."

Mrs. Levisque leaned forward eagerly and her husband raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really." Zobelle leaned forward, "The league has been keeping a close eye on you. We saw potential from the beginning but we can't just reach out to anyone you see."

"I understand." Mr. Levisque's eyes were gleaming. "You won't regret this!"

"I trust that I won't. Now there is one thing." Zobelle paused and met Mr. Levisque's greedy gaze, "The league needs an act to prove that you are one of us. Something to demonstrate that we can trust you."

"Anything." The man agreed eagerly, his wife nodding in agreement.

"Adam, Beverly, I think this is the start of something great." He smiled his satisfaction at Happy Lowman's old lady's ex-fiance and best friend. The bitch who was ruining his plans. The bitch who was going to die.

00000

A/N: Review!


End file.
